Raven's Return
by Arroiuqlu Schiffer
Summary: 5 years have passed since Raven was presumed dead after Trigon's defeat. But when someone shows up at the Titan's reunion and stirs things up, will the Titan's retaliate? Who is this person and when the city's in trouble, will the Titans be stop them? R
1. Reunion

Hi Everyone! This is one of my first stories, so please be nice! I don't appreciate flames, so please refrain from flaming but I do however, accept constructive criticism. One thing you need to know is** I** write whatever **I **want, whatever **I **like. And if you don't like it, then I'm terribly sorry. I write whatever comes to mind and I like to be grammatically correct and have everything spelled right. Another thing. I am very fickle and indecisive, so there may be two versions on how a story ends or the chapter. Sorry, it's just the way I am. XP

I'd like to clarify on a few things: Raven was presumed dead after she vaporized Trigon, meaning that when Trigon disappeared, Raven also disappeared.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the the story begin....

* * *

It had been five long years since Slade returned to life, terrorized Raven and revealed her horrible secret. Five long years since Raven had become the portal. Five long years since the prophecy had become reality. Five long years since Teen Titans had defeated Trigon. Five long years since Terra had recovered her memory and returned to the Titans. Five long years ago when the Titans had lost Raven. Yes, it had been five long years...

The night had been a stormy one: wind howled and rubbed against the buildings, thunderous booms sliced the air, a heavy downpour made vision hard and lightning flashed the sky. The air was icy, the rain and thunder made hearing hard. Lights illuminated the city and many people stayed indoors to avoid the rain. The only people that were roaming the city were under umbrellas or wearing rain coats. However, a lone dark-hooded figure perched on a ledge of the church overlooking the city but more importantly, the Titan's Tower. (And getting soaked, nonetheless.)  
Tonight was the reunion of all Titans, for the living at least. Many Titans gathered from around the world to attend this special reunion in Jump City. Normally, this would be a happy occasion, but the heavy rain made a lugubrious feeling.

"Sorry, but this is a private party, Teen Titans only", a Titan said apologetically. The black-cloaked figure reached inside the cloak and withdrew a small, round busted looking walkie-talkie with a brandished T on the front.  
"Oh! Sorry, please come in. May I take your cloak?"  
"No, it's alright. And don't worry, the cloak will dry quickly." When the Titan spoke, it was a soft,strong, feminine voice but the dark hood and rain made it almost impossible to see the figure's face. The cloaked-figure stepped inside and saw that the waiting area was crowded. The Titan turned around and was surprised to see that the cloaked Titan was right-the cloak had been completely dried. The figure made it's way to the elevator bumping into several Titans. Chattering, yammering and laughter filled the room. The Titan pressed the button and waited for the elevator, expecting it to be filled with people. When the elevator came down, it was empty and the cloaked figure stepped inside, pressed the button for the Common Room. When the cloaked figure reached the Common Room, it was quite surprised to find that it was still quite full. Half the room was occupied with chairs, a small stage and podium stood at the front of the room, by the large windows that overlooked the city. The windows, however, were covered by crimson colored curtains. The cloaked figure stepped down the stairs and made their way towards the front row of chairs.  
"Who is that?"  
"I dunno, creepy though. I mean, who wears a black cloak at happy event like this?" The dark figure ignored the whispers and chuckles, so it tugged the hood over it's face even lower, making the hood reach the chin. When the figure reached the front row, it noticed two familiar figures: one green, and a blond-haired petite girl. The figure walked over to the two people.  
"May I sit here?", the cloaked figure asked politely.  
"Sure", the green Titan answered.  
"Beast boy, I'm gonna go get a drink", the blond girl said. Beast Boy watched as the blond haired girl made her way to the desert, drink and food table.  
The hooded figure took a quick look around the room, near the table, they spotted a tall cybernetic man talking to a tall woman wearing a yellow dress with a black belt, and her hair in two buns that rested on each side of her head. To the figure's left, it noticed another tall woman with red-hair pulled in a bun and two pieces of hair in front of her ears, wearing a magenta-colored dress. The figure then looked around the room, the circular couch had been moved for the event of the chairs, silver tiles had covered the floor giving the room a more modern look. Blue, green, orange and yellow lit up parts of the walls, which the figure assumed had secret compartments or had control panels. As the figure was looking at the room, it heard a loud sigh come from beside it.  
"Is something wrong?" The figure asked.  
"It's just...I can't stop thinking of someone. Someone I knew a long time ago." Beast Boy said sadly. The figure could feel the pain emanating off of him. Beast Boy tried his best to try and hide it but sometimes the feelings would just seep out of him, like a leak at a dam.  
"I'm back." Terra said cheerily and the green Titan perked up a little.  
"ATTENTION, ALL TITANS!!" The loud speaker went. "PLEASE REPORT TO THE COMMON ROOM WHERE THE ASSEMBLY WILL BEGIN."  
Many minutes later, all the chairs were occupied and the lights dimmed. Titans occupied all the chairs, large and small. The whispering had begun to die down and soon silence filled the dim room. A tall man with black hair dressed in a suit and tie stepped up to the podium. All Titans listened intently on his words.  
"First, I'd like to thank everyone for coming to this little reunion. I know it's been hard these last couple of years and we lost some valuable members. We struggled to get through it but somehow all of us managed. Fighting evil is hard and sometimes we, as heroes, can't have a moment to ourselves." The man glanced to his left and looked at the red-headed woman smiling gently back at him.  
As the speech went on, the rain began to die down. Even the thunder silenced, as if to listen to this young man's speech. The wind stopped howling and was barely a breeze now. "...Thank you. I look forward to the next reunion with you all." The clapping from the crowd filled the air and many cheers replaced the thunderous booms. "Please stay seated for the fire works!" The man asked. He quickly rushed off the stage, kissed the young woman on the cheek, went to the nearest wall, opened up a control panel and switched it on. Above the seated Titans, the roof began to move slowly. The Titans stared intently at the starry sky, which once had been cloudly but now clear. Suddenly, streams of light whizzed into the sky and made high pitched noises. Bright explosions of light filled the sky, effectively replacing the lightning. The crowd "ooh-ed" and "aah-ed" at the light display.  
"Wow!" Breathed an excited Beast Boy. His eyes looking into the night sky. He looked to his left to see if the hooded figure had removed their hood. He noticed a piece of hair had escaped the black cloak and reflected the light from the fire works. His eyes traced up the hair and caught a small glimpse at the hooded figure's face.  
Beast Boy let out a silent gasp and his eyes widened. _'Raven?!'_ He thought. Beast Boy's breath quickened and turned his sight to the floor, completely shocked.  
The reunion had ended and everyone had begun to leave. "Thank You very much!" the red-headed woman thanked. Many people rushed out the door, with the hooded-figure approaching the door. "Thank You!" She said again. "Thank you too, Starfire." The figure thanked and stepped out the door. "Your welcome!" Starfire said. As the figure passed, Starfire felt a cold, electric-like shock go throughout her body. She gasped for breath for a minute and looked back. The figure was gone! _'Where did they go??' _The night had ended and everyone had cleaned up after the reunion and gone to bed.

The next morning, Beast Boy woke up groggily. The bright sunlight filled his room and his eyes fluttered open. He got off and looked around his room. Piles of clothes sat at one side of the corner, books littered the floor, ants and other pests were nibbling at empty pizza boxes. The smell of dirty laundry and old food filled his nose. Getting sick of the smell, Beast Boy went over to a pile of clean clothes next to his desk. He changed out his clothes and changed into the new ones. He strapped on his boots and ran out the door. As Beast Boy ran down the hallway, he came upon a certain room. He stopped in front of it and just stared. His ears drooped as he got lost in his thoughts. He leaned against the door, the feeling of nostalgia and pain coursed through his body. Beast Boy pounded his fist against the door.  
"Raven", he breathed.  
His thoughts were cut short by the Titan's alarm. He heard Robin's voice on the intercom, "ALL TITANS, TO THE COMMON ROOM!! TROUBLE!" Beast Boy glanced at Raven's room, morphed into a hawk and flew towards the Common room.

"It looks like Mumbo is robbing a bank on 31st street", Robin said.  
"That should be easy!" Terra said excitedly.  
"Titans Go!"

End chapter.

* * *

So whad'ya think? There's more to come. Please review! I will look forward to it! plz no flames!


	2. Encounter

First I'd like to thank everyone who favorited this story, and myself as an author. You are all wonderful people and I love u all! To be honest, I didn't think that many of you guys would like it! So thanks! I hope you will continue reading the story as I go on! In fact, I have been envisioning the fighting scene in this part for a long time! And I love how Raven totally kicks all the Titans butts! XP  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
On with the story

* * *

Chapter 2: Encounter

The Titans hurried to 31st street, the look of determination in their eyes. Starfire flew as quickly as a jet and Beast Boy had morphed into an eagle, Terra rode on a boulder. They felt the wind rustle their hair, cars were driving under them. The sounds of people talking and laughing filled the air and cars honked their horns. While Robin's revved on his R-Cycle and Cyborg drove the T-Car. The sounds of their engines filled their ears, buildings people, and streetlights all looked like fuzzy blurs.  
When they arrived, they were shocked at the scene. Money littered the ground; people lay unconscious on the pavement and road. Water spewed out of fire hydrants like geysers. Small fires were in the bank as the bank lay in shambles, the door was completely broken off it's hinges. People ran and screamed up and down the street, emergency alarms filled the air as the vehicles approached. Mumbo stood in the center, firing spells and laughing like a maniac. He turned his attention to the Titans.  
"You can't stop the Great Mumbo!"  
"Titans, move!"

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Mumbo, but he snaked out of the way. "Mumbo Gumbo!" Mumbo said and shot a yellow beam at Cyborg. Cyborg fell to the ground, covered in yellow daises." What the-? Aw man!" Cyborg groaned.  
Mumbo laughed hysterically until he was barraged by star-bolts. Starfire was up in the air firing star bolts, one after another. When the dust cleared, Mumbo wasn't there and Starfire stood there, floating, dumbfounded. Her lime green eyes searched the ground until she heard a voice behind her say, "Now you see me, now you don't!" Starfire looked at the ground behind her and saw Mumbo. As the Tameranean princess was going to fire more star bolts, Mumbo said, "Isn't this a wrap?" "Eep!" Starfire squealed. Then a long, red, tentacle-like cloth shot out from Mumbo's wand and wrapped around Starfire. She fell to the ground with a loud **THUD!**  
As she struggled to get out, Robin charged at Mumbo, with his bo-staff. Mumbo fired jets of magic at Robin, but he agilely dodged all the spells. Robin sent a flurry of jabs and thrusts at Mumbo, but Mumbo dodged them all. "Face it kid! None of you can beat, not without-Whoop!" Mumbo fell backwards as he tripped over a rock. As Mumbo fell backwards, Robin leaped in the air and swung his bo-staff as fast and strong as he could. "Eep!" Mumbo squealed. Robin's bo-staff was a foot or two away from impact when Mumbo lifted his wand and said "Hocus Pocus!" Robin was sent flying into the hood of a red car.  
Next was Terra's turn. She threw boulder after boulder at him. "OW!" The villain cried. Terra lifted her hand and a small tremor rocked the block, knocking Mumbo off his feet. A large piece of granite was lifted into the air and flung at Mumbo. He jumped out of the way and made faces at the young geomancer. Terra used the remaining collapsed granite and threw all the granite simultaneously, hoping to crush Mumbo. He let out a loud yelp, pulled off his hat and disappeared. Her sky blue eyes searched around but didn't see Mumbo.  
_'Where did he-?_' Terra was cut off when a swarm of white doves began pecking her.  
Beast Boy morphed into a bull and charged at Mumbo, who popped out of the hat. A fire extinguisher exploded and a blast of water rushed at the green changeling. Beast Boy turned into a crane and flew out of the way. He changed into a T-Rex and charged at Mumbo again. Mumbo lifted his wand in the air and said "Abra-" but was struck in the back with a sonic blast. He turned his attention to Cyborg, who was running at Mumbo, sonic cannon raised. But Mumbo failed to notice Beast Boy, and Beast Boy rammed his head at Mumbo. Mumbo went flying and crashed into a building. He rose to his feet and pointed his wand at the two Titans, but was pelted by star-bolts. He looked into the air and saw a mad-looking Starfire. Mumbo was about to escape when Robin blocked his last exit."Eerk..." Mumbo backed up into a wall he was completely cornered."I've got one last trick up my sleeve!" He laughed. "Why don't we all go for a spin? A spin inside my hat" He pulled off his hat and pointed it at the Titans.  
"No way, dude! I'm not going back in there! Take cover!" Beast Boy yelped and dove covering his ears.  
"Huh? BB? What's that supposed-?" Terra was cut off when she suddenly felt herself being pulled towards the hat. She took a look and saw a swirling, whirling vortex in the hat. The geomancer was then lifted off her feet and began to fly towards the hat.  
"YAAAHHHH!-"  
"EEEEEPPPPPP!-"  
"Terra!"  
"Starfire!"  
She and Starfire were being sucked into the vortex and the hat. The three Titans watched in horror as their friends were being sucked into the hat and Mumbo started laughing maniacally thinking he had won. "Looks like I won, kiddies! Thank you, I am the-Waah!" His eyes looked at the city bus flying towards him. He let go of Starfire and Terra and they dropped down to the ground. The bus crashed into Mumbo and pinned him against the wall. Robin shot a look behind him and looked at Cyborg. Cyborg shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Then Robin looked at Starfire, she simply shook her head.  
"Who-?" Robin was interrupted when he saw an uprooted streetlight floating in the air. The bus rolled off the unconscious Mumbo and the streetlight began to bend. Finally, it wrapped itself around the blue villain.  
"Oookay. That was seriously creepy", Beast Boy said.  
"Uhhh..."  
"Ohhh..."  
"Starfire!"  
"Terra!"  
"Are you all right?" The Titan Boys asked.  
"Yea, I'm fine", Terra, replied.  
"Fear not! I am unharmed!" Starfire said triumphantly.  
"But who did that?" Robin asked his team.  
As Terra was getting to her feet, she noticed a hooded figure cloaked in black standing in the middle of the road. "Look! There's another one!" She pointed her finger in its direction. The figure began to drift back when it was noticed.  
"Is it a good guy or a bad guy?" Cyborg asked.  
"I dunno. But it's going down!" Robin said. "Titans, go!"

Robin lunged at the figure but it back flipped out of the way. He narrowed his eyes and in a second, he closed in on the figure. Robin sent punch after punch but none hit. He sent a flurry of kicks; he failed to even flutter the figure's hood. Robin almost punched the figure but it ducked and it did an uppercut. It's speed and flexibility was incredible, leaving Robin in shock at the person's speed and failed to block the Butterfly kick at his head. He stammered to his feet and glared at the figure. Robin took out two Birdarangs and threw them at the figure. It side stepped to the right and dodged the first one and side stepped to the left and dodged the second. It dashed toward the Boy Wonder with its incredible speed. The next second, Robin found himself in the way of the figure's heel-drop. He back flipped but fell to the ground. He saw that the figure had swept his arms while he was back flipping. The figure did an axe-kick but Robin rolled out of the way. A small crater was a foot away from his face. Robin jumped up and threw a fist at the figure. It caught his fist, but Robin swung his other arm. The figure grabbed his wrist, spun him around and threw him at Starfire, who was floating in the air.  
She put him on the ground and flew up into the air and began firing her star-bolts. The figure zoomed past all her attacks but Starfire continued firing. She looked in horror as the figure caught one of her star-bolts and volleyed it back to her. Starfire flew to the side and looked straight ahead. The figure jumped into the air, and knee-ed Starfire in the face. Starfire crashed to the ground, stunned.  
Cyborg charged at the figure, firing his sonic cannon. The figure stood there dead-on, staring at Cyborg. Strangely, Cyborg's attacks had no effect; it was as though an invisible force was absorbing the blasts.  
"HYAAH!" Terra flung stalactites at the figure. The figure turned toward Terra, and small blue sonic blasts shot out from the air. The blue blasts obliterated Terra's rocks.  
"No way!" Cyborg said in disbelief. "Is that my sonic cannon?"  
The figure leapt toward the shocked Cyborg. "Cyborg! Watch out!" Terra warned, but it was too late. Cyborg was swept off his feet. The figure disappeared and reappeared behind the falling Cyborg, and kicked him into the air, getting Cyborg back to his feet. Cyborg swung his right arm, but the figure moved with demon-like speed and glided out of the way. It slipped under Cyborg's arm and forced its hand to Cyborg's face. It halted its hand in front of Cyborg's face, instead it jabbed its two fingers in the middle of Cyborg's chest.  
"How-?" he asked.  
It sent him a high kick and he skidded into a streetlight. It turned toward Terra and Beast Boy. "Okay! I'm sick of this!" Terra yelled and the ground began to quake again. Terra fired a volley of spires at the figure, it jumped up and rebounded of each piece, and it landed on the ground. It's black cloak fluttered, and blended with the road. It stared at the two Titans. Beast Boy felt a wave of familiarity. This presence was so familiar, but he couldn't remember. As it trotted closer, Terra clenched her hands tightly, her eyes locked on the cloaked figure. _'What's with this thing? It's like everyone's attacks were useless! Including mine_!' Terra continued to glower at the figure; it was hit with Cyborg's sonic blast. '_Looks like it's not totally invincible after all__!_' Terra thought. The figure skidded across the ground; it's hand in front of it, slowing its momentum. Beast Boy snapped out his daze and lunged at the figure. He morphed into a tiger and tried to pounce on the figure. The figure lifted its arms and put up a black shield, leaving Beast Boy was floating in the air, snarling and clawing at the shield.  
Starfire shot beams from her eyes and destroyed the shield, releasing Beast Boy. Another sonic blast was fired a the figure, and knocked to the ground. Seeing the figure caught off guard, Beast Boy bounded back to his team and reverted to his human form. The Titans surrounded the figure.  
"Careful team, you've seen what this guy is capable of!" Robin warned.  
"Dudes! This thing is tough!" Beast Boy piped.  
Robin held up four explosives/freeze bombs in each hand, and prepared to throw them. Starfire was floating, star-bolts ready to blast, Cyborg had his sonic cannon raised and pointed at the figure, Terra held up spikes floating above the figure and Beast Boy kept his eyes locked on the figure, his animal instincts on over-drive, ready to turn any animal. The Titans kept their eyes on the figure and the dust began to clear.  
It had it's back toward the team and was in a crouched position. But it's guard stayed up, hands began to glow, but an unusual shade, black. Its black cloak coalesced with the asphalt, and the figure's hood slipped off, revealing dark hair. Dark, violet hair. It almost looked like black, plum. The figure whirled around; the Titan's faces were shocked and surprised. Starfire gasped and put her hands to her mouth, Cyborg lowered his sonic cannon, his mouth agape, Robin's eyes widened with shock, and Terra took a step back. And Beast Boy stood there, the most shocked.  
Beast Boy's heart pounded in his ears, his breath became short, his eyes wide. He stared into her amethyst eyes and she stared into his emerald ones. Oh, those eyes, those beautiful eyes. The eyes he missed, the person he had been thinking about the last five years. Her stoic expression met their shocked looks, her pallid skin, amethyst eyes, and violet, now plum, hair. The team continued to stare until Beast Boy finally broke the long silence.  
"Raven?"

End Chapter 2

* * *

So whad'ya think of Chapter 2? Read and Review Please and Thank you!


	3. New Skills and Capabilites

Again I'd like said, thank you everyone! Sorry for the long update! Thanks again everyone who like this story! I really liked writing this chapter and uhh...oh yea, sorry I didn't explain Robin and Cyborg, I didn't know what to picture them yet...So just work with me until I can think of their appearance. Please note that this is not what they are actually wearing in the real thing-it is what I picture them wearing. Also, since I checked, everyone has been requesting that I fix the paragraphs, so there, I did it! Is it ok, people?

Also, when I updated Black Bird's Capture, I went to check it out an hour later and I was like HOLY SHINIGAMI! I checked my e-mail and the reviews, I was pretty surprised at the amounts of favorites and alerts and I'm very flattered. I hope the same thing happens to this story too! Like I said in the previous times, I prefer this story to BBC.

To Dreamzcometrue, you rock my face! (Well, mine and Ulquiorra's that is.) U r awesome! I LUVZ U! Keep Writing and being awesome! This chapter is dedicated to you and your incredible patience!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
On with the story

* * *

Chapter 3: New Skills and Capabilities

Raven?"

The Titans kept their eyes fixed on their former member. Looks of shock, surprise and disbelief plastered all over their faces. The dark haired girl returned their looks with an emotionless glare. _'She's back. She's really back'_, Beast Boy thought. He felt an unexplainable feeling of joy in his chest. The empath stood up from her knelled position and stood straight at the Titans. Her amethyst eyes stared emotionlessly back at her former team. A slight breeze blew by and rustled her dark hair. The team of heroes continued to stare back until Starfire finally broke the silence, like Beast Boy.

"Friend Raven! The Tameranean princess dropped her arms and flew over to the cloaked empath.

"EEEEE!" She wrapped her arms around the dark empath and gave a tight hug. Raven still retained a stoic expression on her face as Starfire gave her a Tameranean hug.

"Oh, how have we all missed you, Friend Raven!" Starfire squealed shrilly. She quickly let go of Raven and backed off, giving her former teammate space. Starfire could not stop grinning and had a big, happy grin from ear to ear.

"Yo Rae! How ya been?" Cyborg walking up and greeted the Stoic.

"Quite well, Cyborg", Raven said as she let out a slight smile.

"Raven, it's been a while", Robin said shockingly, walking up to meet the young empath.

"Yea, it has", Raven said nodding.

"Hey BB! You gonna come and say hi or not?" Cyborg yelled at his dumbfounded friend. Beast Boy, who was still in complete shock, came back to his senses. He shook his head, took a look at Raven and ran over to his friends.  
"Rae! You're back! I...umm...you...uh...err...ah...how did...where did...what...when did...who did...why did..." Beast Boy stuttered, scratching the back of his head, getting more nervous and felt a blush creep along his face. He finally managed to compose himself just long enough and simply managed a barely audible "Hi."  
Beast Boy felt like he was going to faint as the wind escaped his lungs.  
Raven raised a brow and replied with a curt nod of her head. Finally, she shifted her attention to the blond geomancer. Robin motioned for Terra to come, Terra felt reluctant about welcoming back the dark Titan. _'Something about Raven always gets on my nerves but I don't know what or why...But I'm certain as hell that I don't want her back!'_ Terra thought.  
It was obvious that Beast Boy and Raven had some affectionate feelings towards each other and for that reason, no, that was the only reason that Terra couldn't stand the dark haired girl in front of her.  
"Uh...Hi Rae", Terra reluctantly greeted the cloaked girl.

Raven didn't reply back, she simply stared at Terra. '_Urgh! What a witch! She looks like a friggin' ghost!' _Terra thought angrily.  
"Hello Terra." Raven said in a monotone voice.

"So Raven, what have you been up to?" Robin asked. Raven seemed quite uncomfortable and averted her gaze to the ground.

"?" Robin raised a brow.

"Do you mind if we talk at the tower?" Raven asked politely. Robin shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure, why not. C'mon team." Robin motioned everyone to leave and assured Raven that the police would be arriving any second to put Mumbo in jail. The Titans took a quick look at the block.

"Boy, we really did a number on this place, didn't we?" Beast Boy joked and glanced at Raven.

"Let me to handle this", Raven told the team. There was a moment filled with "Huhs?" "Eh's?' and confused looks. The Titans stopped in their tracks and looked at the quiet member. Her hand escaped out of her long black cloak and Raven waved her hand.

The fissures in the earth began to seal up as if it was being pushed together. Craters in the earth and remainders of rocks and debris were lifted into the air and sucked back into the earth, fitting the earth like a puzzle. Fires slowly began to die away; damaged buildings reverted back before the damage occurred. Cars, motorcycles and other vehicles that had been crushed, flipped over or flattened during the battle began to spring back to life and dents popped out, leaving nothing but a shiny gloss finish, looking as though it was new. Fire hydrants that spewed out water like geysers were halted, the water slowly pushed back into the hydrant and tightly sealed, looking as though it was brand new. The bank seemed to regenerate; the hinges of the door moved back into place, glass that had broken or cracked reversed began to melt, leaving behind a smooth finish without even a scratch. Floor tiles flew back into place, broken pots for plants stood up, all the dirt compacted back and the pot regressed back before breaking. Papers flew into the air, sorted themselves and placed back on desks and tables. Money that was littered everywhere shot up into the air and flew back into the newly repaired bank. People slowly rose to the air and began to awaken, though completely dazed.

"Whoa..." was all Beast Boy could say. The Titans shot another surprised look at Raven. She simply nodded her head with an empty look. Raven glanced at Mumbo and narrowed her eyes. She lifted her hand again and Mumbo's wand shot to her hand. Mumbo started to regain consciousness when he saw the cloaked figure standing in front of him.

"Uh, Raven? What're you doing? Beast Boy asked.

"I'm simply showing him what happens should he do this again", Raven responded.

"Hey! Gimme that back!" Mumbo whined like an immature child.

Raven held the wand tightly in her hand. Her amethyst eyes drilled into his. It almost seemed like her eyes had a violet flames dancing behind them. Mumbo's attention turned to Raven's hand. As she squeezed tighter, the wand ignited and was now on fire. The Titans watched in amazement as Raven held the burning wand.

"Waah!" He yelped.  
But Raven continued to stare coldly at him as the wand continued to burn, until it was nothing but ashes in her hand. She dusted her hands off and the ashes blew in the wind. Then Mumbo's blue persona disappeared and reverted back to his normal human self. He looked at Raven with horror, his mouth agape. Just as they were leaving the police started marching toward Mumbo and carried him away. Raven turned around and walked back to the Titans. Beast Boy looked at Raven with astonishment and he could feel his heart beat faster.

"I'll see you all at the tower", Raven said, black energy swirling around her and she melted through the asphalt. All the Titans looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and headed back towards the tower.

+Inside Titan's Tower+

Raven rose up from the floor in the waiting room at Titans Tower. She did an about face and looked at the tall doors, waiting for the Titans to enter. The dark empath looked around the waiting room; fortunately it had not changed much. Red lazy boys were aligned along the sides of the hallway, a small table in between each chair. Black carpeting along the sides of the room, but silver marble tiles along the middle leading up to the elevator. The tower was oddly silent, as if waiting for it's charges to return. As Raven was beginning to enjoy the silence, the door slowly creaked open and the Titans piled in  
Starfire floating in the air and dove towards Raven. She gave another hug to Raven.

"Starfire, you hug a lot", Raven said trying to push off the Tameranean princess.

"Forgive me but I have missed the, how do you say, verbal irony and your brooding presence!" Starfire said cheerily, as she let go. Raven backed off a little, her black cloak swinging behind her. The corners of her lips curled and gave Starfire a slight smile.

"Ok, Star. I think we've given Rae enough hugs today!" Robin said bashfully.

The five Titans walked down the long hallway of the waiting room, yammering and laughing, with Raven in the quietly at the back of the group, her head tilted facing the floor. She took a took at the Titans. Raven now stood tall as Starfire, making Terra the shortest member.  
The tallest was still Cyborg, at six-three, four. Cyborg still retained his titanium body armor for steel. Robin and Beast Boy were the same height, Robin and Beast Boy at six two. The two now towered over the female members.  
Beast Boy wore a track suit-like outfit; he wore a short sleeve nylon top. It was purple and had thick black vertical stripes outlining the zipper in the middle and the sleeves were black. He wore long black track pants that had purple stripes along the sides.  
Starfire's long auburn hair fell to her thigh, and she wore a magenta colored one-strap top that stopped at her hip. She wore a pair of knee length black pants beneath a magenta mid-thigh skirt tailored at the hem and armlets on each arm. But her vibrant lime green eyes stayed the same, she and Raven stood at five seven, eight. Terra was now the shortest member at five three. Her long golden locks were pushed behind her ears and her hair sat at her elbows. The blond geomancer wore calf length beige cargo pants, a black long sleeve V-neck shirt that hugged her torso and showed off her mid-drift. Yellow bands ran vertically and horizontally, forming a cross-like pattern on each sleeve. Her goggles dangled at across her collarbone and she wore brown, heavy set, thick gloves that stopped at her wrist.  
Beast Boy walking beside Raven stopped ranting and glanced at her.  
(A/N: Please note that this is **NOT** what they are wearing, it is what **I **picture them wearing!)  
"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing", he lied. Raven raised a brow and looked back at the floor. Terra shot him an angry look but Beast Boy didn't notice. They all piled into the elevator and waited to reach the top floor.

+The Common Room+

Raven stepped into the large Common Room. The large circular couch sat in the middle of the room, facing the windows. The small kitchen area had expanded half way to the windows, providing more room. A large screen was attached to the ceiling and hung down and the crimson curtains rested on the side of the windows, allowing sunlight to flood the room. The sounds of the oceans lapped the beach, and its smell was fresh. The silver tiles that covered the floor reflected the sunlight. Blue, green, orange and yellow lit up parts of the walls, and compartments hid in the walls. Everyone walked down the steps and watched the dark empath levitate to the giant windows. She stared out the large windows into the city, the sunlight shining on her pallid face. The view of the city was so vivid, just like how she remembered. Raven felt a pair of eyes staring at her and turned to see Beast Boy staring unintentionally on her. Her pallid skin contrasted the long black cloak draped around her body, stopping at her feet and revealed her clothes. Her black leotard and blue cloak had been replaced. She wore a long blue dress with a high collar and long sleeves. The dress had slits in the sides that went from her mid-thigh all the way to her delicate knees. She wore half-calf boots that matched her blue dress and a yellow belt studded with black gems that had a red shimmer. Raven's long, plum, hair cascaded to her mid-back creating gentle waves. She still retained some of her grayish hue, but she had more color now. Raven looked past Beast Boy and the looked at the rest of the Titans. She stepped down from the stairs, walked to the circular couch, and sat down. Her amethyst eyes looked at the Titans, and she broke the silence.

"If you have questions to ask, ask me", she said in a deadpan tone. All the Titans looked at each other and nodded. They gravitated toward Raven and crowded the cloaked empath, blocking her from exiting. Raven backed up further into the couch. An outburst of questions hit the empath, and all she heard was a collective ramble of annoyances. Her face looked unwaveringly at the Titans.

"One at time, one at a time", Raven ordered, her voice still retaining it's deadpan tone.

"First off, Raven, what happened? We thought you were dead! After Trigon was beaten, you disappeared, what happened?" Robin asked, part of him still in shock and the other in relief and happiness. Terra's face was confused; apparently no one talked about Trigon or explained what had happened five years ago. Raven dipped her head down and didn't answer. Her amethyst eyes darkened, her face turned to stone and her body stiffened. Silence filled the room again.  
"Friend, perhaps it is not time to talk about this. She may speak about this another time, when she is ready?" Starfire suggested, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin looked back at her and nodded.

"Tell me Friend Raven, what have you been up to in your absence?" Starfire asked, taking a seat next to Raven.

"Traveling, more or less. Learning a few things here and there..." Raven replied nonchalantly.

"Why has your appearance changed?" Starfire asked again, curiosity emanating off her.

"Traveling changes you in more ways than one, Starfire", Raven answered, seriousness in her voice, as if not wanting to answer these questions.

"How did you do that thing with Mumbo and the crime scene?" Cyborg asked curiously.  
"Well, to be honest, I still don't fully understand what it is yet. But I suspect that it's a form of time-space regression or a rejection of phenomenon, meaning that it returns whatever is in the space to its original form before destruction. Or it may be a form of substitution from another dimension", Raven explained and looked at her peers. They looked confused, were scratching their head, and shook their head trying to comprehend what was just explained, all except for Starfire and Cyborg, who understood perfectly.  
"And what I did with Mumbo, that was-" Raven stopped herself, and didn't finish that sentence.

"What is it?" Terra giving a quizzing look.

"...Nothing..." Raven answered.

"How did you do that to all our attacks?" Terra asked.

"I can absorb energy-type attacks by altering time-space, so it absorbs, negates and neutralizes attacks, so I'm able to use, divert and re-direct the attacks. Secondly, I'm able to open up portals, and wormholes, rendering all attacks completely useless and displacing energy."

"So that's how you were able to use my sonic cannon!" Cyborg figured and Raven simply nodded her head.

"However, I am still able to use my old abilities like shields, levitation, empathy and telepathy, among other things."

"So, how are you able to make your black magic, like invisible? Beast Boy asked.

"I picked that up a while ago, I can choose the color of my magic now, if it befits me. However, I've gotten quite used to transparency and prefer it because it's much more useful. Although, I use my black magic as well, because it matches my cloak, and that often confuses the enemy. They think that they've landed a blow, when they just hit the shield or my cloak but these days I hardly use magical attacks."

"Why?"

"Now, I prefer to use hand-to-hand combat. It lets me to assess their capabilities, such as if they like using long distance, close-range, hand-to-hand combat or mid-range. By doing so, I'm able to analyze what their strengths and weaknesses, allowing me to defeat them. Secondly, I learned a long time ago that you can't always rely on your powers because they may fail. Thirdly, someone told me, 'Your mind can be the most powerful weapon, so you must train your body to train your mind."

"Where did you learn those sick moves? You have to teach me some!" Robin said excitedly.

"Yea! You totally kicked Robin's ass!" Beast Boy added. Robin sent him an angry glare.

"Why don't we head to the gym? And you can teach us some of it there?" Robin suggested.

"That is a fine idea, Robin! I agree!" Starfire said jumping off her seat. Raven gave a reluctant, emotionless look back at the smiling group.

"Oh please! Friend Raven!" Starfire pleaded.

"Yea Rae!" Cyborg added.

Beast Boy bobbed his head up and down in agreement. Raven sighed and said, "Alright." She rose from her seat and stared blandly at the Titans. They exited the Common Room and made their way towards the gym.

Starfire squealed and clapped her hands, Robin looked excited and had a smirk on his face, Cyborg rubbed his metallic hands together, Terra tried to walk beside Beast Boy but decided to walk beside Starfire instead. And Beast Boy walked beside Raven, glancing at her every now and then. Raven had her attention diverted to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked concerned.

"It's nothing." She didn't seem to care as they all walked down the hallway and entered the gym.

Robin turned on the lights of the gym. They stood in an empty dark gray room, the equipment had been put away or placed in the compartments of the walls. The floor matched the rest of the gray room. Raven walked to the middle of the empty room and turned to her team.

She made a fighting stance and said "Let's begin."

End Chapter

* * *

So whad'ya think of Chapter 3? Read and Review Please and Thank you! Ur welcome 4 editing... (I am soo unappreciated...even in the Espada... -.- XP)


	4. Raven's Refuge

Everyone, I am incredibly sorry for the long updates. You guys can get angry at me if you want but it wouldn't really matter with me. Now, I know I haven't updated in a long time but I'm back.  
I really like writing the sparing secessions, well I've envisioned them for a long time.  
Anyway, ever since I got out of school, I've been pretty sad because I wouldn't be seeing my friends for a while, since some of them are moving away and going to different schools. I think that's why I haven't been able to write since I got out of school but I don't know. Ever since I got out of school, my writers edge sort of died down and I lost my drive to write. Like I told my friend, Dreamzcometrue, I think I write better under pressure, again I don't know. But whatever, *rolls eyes*.

But you guys probably don't care, *sigh* enough of my long litany. You guys just want the story, so here goes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
On with the story

* * *

Chapter 4: Raven's Refuge

"Let's begin."

The Titans looked at each other and nodded. Robin then stepped forward and said, "I'm up first."  
Raven gave a curt nod before resuming her fighting stance. Within a second, the Titan leader hurled a punch at his former teammate. The young empath sidestepped to the right, completely avoiding Robin's attack. She then took hold of Robin's wrist and slammed the back of her hand at his chest. While Robin recoiled, she used the opportunity to knee him in the face. The dark empath spun in mid-air and sent Robin a kick at his head. Robin staggered backwards holding his head and quickly shook of the dizziness. He rushed at Raven again and leapt in the air, hoping to catch her off guard. Raven looked emotionlessly as Robin sent her a kick. As the kick came within a yard of contact, Raven snaked around the kick and caught Robin's leg beneath her arm. She closed the gap between them by grabbing a firm hold of Robin's shoulder and flung him several feet away. Robin rose to his feet and charged at the dark Titan. He sent her a flurry of kicks and jabs, only for the attacks to be futile; all attacks were deflected and blocked. He sent her a punch that she caught it with her hand and swept Robin off his feet. He lost his footing but quickly got it back. The Boy Wonder looked up to see that Raven had disappeared and looked around, his senses on overdrive. Raven quickly reappeared behind him, her back facing the metallic man. Robin whirled behind him, Raven punched Robin in the stomach and he lurched forward feeling the wind getting knocked out of him. The dark empath spun around and kicked him square in the chest; Robin was sent flying across the room and landed on a padded mat.

"Okaay...I've had enough", Robin huffed.

"Duude! Raven pwned you again!" Beast Boy laughed. "That was awesome!" The Titan leader sent his green teammate a dangerous look.

"I'm up against Rae next!" Cyborg claimed.

"Go for it", Robin said as he grabbed Starfire's outstretched hand and rose to his feet, rubbing his stomach while catching his breath.

"Wait. You're good for another round, right Rae?" Cyborg asked, making sure that he had his teammate's consent. Raven didn't answer; she merely nodded her head and faced Cyborg.

"Okay, here goes... HRRAAAHHHH!"

Cyborg charged at Raven, ready to ram into her and whatever counterattack she had planned. Raven waltzed to her right and got behind Cyborg. The former Titan slammed her left palm into her teammates back, nearly toppling the tin-man over. She slammed the back of her hand into Cyborg's temple, his head recoiling from the hit. The robotic man stumbled forward and turned around to face his opponent while shaking off the dizziness. He looked up to see Raven's usual stoic expression but when he blinked she had disappeared! The cybernetic Titan glanced to his left then his right when he saw a shadow three feet from his face, his eyes wide with shock. Cyborg barely had a moment of register Raven's movement until he saw her twirl in mid-air and sent him a spinning kick. With her teammate still in shock, Raven used the remaining kinetic energy to land in a crouched position and jumped up to knee Cyborg in the face. The tin-man was recoiling from the attacks, so he was unable to counter attack when Raven landed on her hands, correcting herself into an upright position, and sent Cyborg a Butterfly kick. Cyborg thudded to the ground, stunned that he hadn't even got a single hit. Raven walked up to him and stretched out her hand. He gave an astonished look before he took her hand and got to his feet. The fight hadn't even lasted a minute!

"Cyborg didn't even get a chance to fight back! He didn't even throw a punch! Dude! Rae's kicking our ass!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You can say that again", Terra added.

"Friend Raven, I wish to do battle with you next!" Starfire beamed. Raven stood there with an empty expression and said, "Alright but if you're going to fly, we'll need to fight outside. Is that alright if I get everyone out?"

Everyone nodded their heads and Starfire shrilled while she clapped her hands and jumped up and down. Raven closed her eyes, black energy swirled around the group, and they melted through the floor. The next thing the Titans knew, they rose up through the roof, and the symptoms of Vertigo began to appear. During teleportation, many of them had floated for an instant of the ground before falling to the ground on their bottom. To the exception of Starfire, who had been floating in the air, was perfectly fine and still grinning ear-to-ear.

"Ugh! I haven't done that in so long that I forgot what it feels like! I feel kinda sick!" Robin groaned as he got to his feet.

"Ditto", Cyborg concurred.

Raven put her hands back to her sides and examined at her surroundings. She felt the ocean wind blow in her face and the ocean glittered like gems had been dropped into it. The sun was close to setting, turning the sky scarlet and the white clouds into a midnight-like color. Waves were lapping on the rocks of the island; the scent of the ocean hit Raven's senses and slightly calmed her. Birds flew overhead and made noises and the lights of the city began to illuminate. Oddly, the scenery and the roof had not changed much in the five years of her absence. The only difference was that the roof now had benches and a long table used.

"Starfire, are you ready?" Raven asked blandly.

"Oh yes!" Starfire announced and flew up into the sky. Everyone moved out of the way and went to the sidelines to observe the fight. "Let us begin, Friend Raven!"

"Five bucks on Rae, Cy", Beast Boy side-commented to Cyborg.

"You're on! I'll go with Star, she can fly, and Rae uses lots of ground moves! So there's no way-"

"Shut up! They're starting!" Terra scolded her teammates.

"Sorry!"

Starfire immediately started to fire Starbolts at Raven but she easily zoomed past all her attacks. Raven jumped off the ground, her black cloak billowing in the wind, and kneed Starfire in the face. The dark Titan dropped back to the roof and took one last look at the floating auburn haired princess. Starfire shook her head and dove towards the empath. Raven sidestepped to the right and delivered another powerful kick in the Tameranean's side. "Oof!" Starfire was sent flying a few feet away but she quickly corrected herself and flew high into the sky. The dark empath looked unfazed and stood silently. Starfire started pelting Starbolts again only for one of her attacks to be caught by Raven and volleyed back to her. The blast hit her causing her to fall a few feet until she recovered and reclaimed her place in the sky. Her remaining Starbolts were absorbed by Raven's newly acquired powers, so she looked around trying to see where it would hit. It was then that she saw green light above her and saw an enormous green ray coming towards her. The Tameranean princess flew to the side and barely avoided her own attack._  
'How did Friend Raven combine all those blasts into a singular attack?'_

Her thoughts were quickly cut short when she Raven flying towards her with incredible speed. Starfire flew to the side and did all sorts of maneuvering to avoid her female teammate, only to fail. She hurled Starbolt after Starbolt; they all missed due to Raven's speed. Raven got in close-range and tried to strike Starfire again. Raven's attack missed and instead was in a deadlock. The two girls were now trying to force each other off; green energy was emanating off Starfire's hands while black energy swirled around Raven and lapped off her hands. Not wanting to use her Tameranean strength or risk hurting her teammate, Starfire was struggling to force Raven off and looked at her. Not a hint of determination or desire to win was in her expression, only an empty void. Eventually, a green sphere with black lightning began to surround the two girls and expanded. The sphere grew until it exploded releasing green and black particles that snowed on the tower. The Titans silently looked up in awe as Starfire and Raven but Starfire had whited out within a second. As Starfire began to fall backwards, Raven stretched out her hand and a black triangle appeared beneath the Tameranean princess carefully catching her.

Starfire rubbed her head and told her "Thank you, Friend Raven." Raven withdrew her hand, making the shield disappear and the pair flew down on the ground.

"You owe me five bucks Cy", Beast Boy smirked at his metallic friend.

"Damn. I guess should've seen that coming..."

"I'll go up against Rae next then... I guess Beast Boys' last", Terra suggested.

"No thanks! I don't wanna go up against Rae", Beast Boy declined.

"Ok! Suit yourself", Cyborg uttered.

Terra ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off, drawing up a large boulder and landing on it. The other Titans, except Raven headed towards the door, she chose to stay behind and teleport. Raven had disappeared and reappeared on the obstacle course outside and the two girls waited for their teammates, an awkward silence ensued.

"..."

"So...traveling? How'd that go?"

"..."

"Did you meet anyone interesting?"

"..."

"What kinda places did you go to?"

"..."

Fed up with no response from the quiet empath, the young geomancer decided to give up on any conversation that she had hoped to start.

"Look! There they are now! Good timing! What took you guys so long?" Terra called over to her teammates.

"Sorry. You guys can start any-"

Within a second, Terra had hurled boulders at the former Titan and hoped that she had been off-guard. Raven had waltzed through the boulders like it nothing was there. Terra hurled another boulder at Raven, hoping that at least one would make contact. The boulder was slapped away by Raven's hand and crumbled away. Raven looked stoically at the growling blond girl while destroying the large rocks. Irritated, Terra decided to take an alternative and charged at the dark empath while riding on a large boulder. The blond Titan jumped off the boulder at the last second and the boulder zoomed towards Raven. She dodged out of the way and headed towards Terra's direction but the young Titan had something else planned. Terra crushed the large boulder into five large pieces and stopped them in mid-air. Then she pulled the rocks back, the rocks receded towards Raven and Terra. The rocks encircled Raven before they crushed her from all sides. However, Raven's new powers deflected the rocks and were obliterated.  
"HYAAH!" A large quake rocked the small inlet and swept the Titans off their feet. Raven levitated in the air and jetted toward Terra. The former Titan stretched out her hand and trapped the young geomancer in a black sphere. Terra tried to break the sphere with her hands but didn't have any effect. She tried instead to break the sphere on the outside but nothing happened; it was as if her powers were useless in the sphere.

_'What the-?'_

Terra struggled to get out of the sphere until she tired and gave up. Raven lifted her hand and released the Titan from the sphere.

"Awesome work, Rae!" Cyborg congratulated as he patted her on the shoulder.

"It's good to have you back!"

"Thank you."

"Hey Rae! Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Robin asked.

"Well, I did. I had asked the church if I could stay there for a night but it seems that they were full. Why?"

"You wanna stay with us tonight?"

"Is there sufficient room for everyone?"

"Yea! Of course!"

"Yes Friend Raven! We can do the painting of toenails and the art of catching!" Starfire beamed.

"I think you mean catching up, Star", Robin corrected weakly.

"I do not wish to impose..."

"It's nothing Rae! I mean, you lived here before...um, well you know."

"That was a long time ago..." Raven mumbled low enough so no one could hear.

"You say something Rae?"

"No."

"Hey! Why don't we head back inside? It's going to turn dark soon," Beast Boy suggested.

Everyone agreed and headed towards the tower. Beast Boy noticed that Raven had stayed behind and gazed at the ocean, so he told everyone to go ahead without him and that he'd join in a few minutes.

"Hey Rae. What'cha doing?"

"I'm looking at the ocean. I haven't seen it in a long time."

"Why?"

"The places I've been to, you couldn't see the ocean."

"Oh. I guess it is kinda pretty, huh?"

Raven nodded her head and continued looking for a few more minutes. Beast Boy glanced at Raven gave a slight smile and felt a blush creep onto his face.

"I'm next!" Cyborg said.

* * *

So whad'ya think of Chapter 3? Read and Review Please and Thank you!


	5. Refusal

Everyone, I am incredibly sorry for the long updates. You guys can get angry at me if you want but it wouldn't really matter with me. Now, I know I haven't updated in a long time but I'm back. For some reason, I can't help but think that I've lost my touch-maybe not in ideas but in writing style. I don't know, what do you guys think?

Also, before you guys favorite me or the story or story alert this, can you guys tell me what you think? Tell me when they're OOC, and leave a review so I know. I'd really appreciate it...

I made this chapter extra long just for you guys so I hope you guys like it! Appreciate it! If you guys don't know already, I went back and input the 4th chapter, so get happy for me-I and my twin brother, Ulquiorra certainly can't...  
I really liked writing this chapter because like the other chapters because I have been envisioning it for a really long time! I didn't really like the beginning and middle, but I loved the ending and the part where Raven visits the ruins and tells the Titans, well you'll see.

I miss my friends (real ones and the Espada) and my twin brother...But you guys probably don't care, *sigh* enough of my long litany. You guys just want the story, so here goes...

Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 5: Refusal

Beast Boy and Raven were heading to the tower in complete silence, yet it was a comfortable silence. They walked past the waiting room, climbed into the elevator, and exited into the Common Room. Beast Boy and Raven saw their friends congregated in the middle of the room. The Titans stopped what they were doing when they saw Raven and smiled innocently as if trying to hide a secret. Raven looked stoically at everyone in the room before heading out of the room.

"Good. She's outta the room so now we can continue."

"Continue what?"

"Beast Boy, isn't it obvious? Raven's welcoming back party!"

Beast Boy blinked twice and grinned before joining his friends in the middle of the room.

+The Roof+

Meanwhile, Raven headed to the roof for needed alone time. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as she walked to the roof.

_'Are you quite certain that it is alright for us to stay with them, Mistress?'_

_'Yes Sagacious. Besides, I'm only taking refuge for the night. The Titans no longer need me; they have found their replacement.' _

_'I see your point. After all, we were the ones that gave the Titans their replacement.'_ Raven sat down on a gray bench, feeling the ocean wind gently graze her face and let her mind wander.

+The Common Room+

"Okay! So we've got everything planned!"

"Yea! We just need to get all the party supplies!"

"And we gotta make sure that Raven isn't here and outta the house!"

"Speaking of which, someone should probably go get Rae. It's gonna get cold soon."

"I'll go get her!" Beast Boy said proudly and Terra shot him an irritated look, which the green Titan failed to notice. He quickly exited out of the room and left the Titans to the rest of the party planning.

_'Boy! Rae sure is gonna be surprised when she sees this!'_ Beast Boy grinned at the thought and raced up the stairs. He opened the door and called, "Hey Rae! I think it's time for you to probably get in. It's getting-"

Beast Boy opened his eyes and was surprised to what he was seeing. There were two Ravens! And oddly enough, they were both sparing with each other. One wore a black cloak on top of a blue dress that he recognized as the normal Raven while the other one sported a crimson dress beneath a crimson cloak.

Raven sent a high kick at her red-cloaked clone but the look-alike ducked and dodged out of the way. The doppelganger jumped up and sent a flurry of kicks at the real Raven. Raven lifted her arms and blocked all the kicks. She managed to catch a kick from the look-alike and knocked her off balance by sweeping her off her other foot. The clone did a short-hop and hurled a punch at the real Raven. Raven swiftly released the twin's leg and jumped back; skidding across the roof while her clone back flipped backwards and sent Raven an angry glare. The two Ravens stared at each other before charging at each other again. Raven tried to slash at the look-alike but it ducked and sent a low kick, hoping to knock Raven off her feet. She did a back flip and kicked the red-cloaked clone, who had jumped back and let out a growl. The clone jumped up from her crouched position and sent an uppercut. Raven dodged by taking a quick step back and skid across the roof, narrowing her amethyst eyes. Unlike Raven, the look-alike had crimson eyes that matched her clothes but otherwise looked the same as Raven. Raven glanced to her left to see Beast Boy staring surprised. The dark empath stood up straight and turned her attention to the crimson-cloaked girl.

"Rage, I think that's enough for today."

"WHAAT? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"We'll spar again tomorrow, Rage. Besides, we've had a lot of sparing today, right?"

"Humph! Fine!" The clone pouted. Crimson-red energy swirled around the red-cloaked Raven before she glowed light red and disappeared.

"Uh...Wasn't that-?" Beast Boy asked astonished and confused.

"Yes, sorry about that. Rage always wants to spar."

"Um...Okay. When was she able to come outside and do that?"

"Don't worry, she won't hurt anyone. Shall we head inside?" Raven asked and looked up at him.

Beast Boy felt his cheeks redden and his heart rate quicken. Wanting to avoid eye contact, Beast Boy looked to his right and replied, "Sure."

The two Titans left the roof and made their way down the stairs to the common room. When they entered, Starfire and Terra were talking while Starfire was cooking a strange Tameranean cuisine; Robin and Cyborg were playing Gamestation. Beast Boy walked up to the couch and told the two gamers, "I play winner!"

"No way!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because you suck at this game!" Cyborg joked.

"That's-! Yeah, you're probably right about that" Beast Boy uttered ashamed and glanced to his right. Beast Boy looked back at Raven who stood at the threshold quietly. He watched her stroll over to Starfire and Terra where Starfire grinned and showed Raven her freshly made concoction. Raven looked at it for a moment before blandly refusing, Terra turned green when she saw the giggling mess and gulped before she also refused. Starfire shrugged before she floated over to the table and began gobbling her food. Beast Boy couldn't help but let out a chuckle. The carefree green Titan failed to notice the glare sent from Terra.  
Raven took one last look before she floated back to the door and it whooshed behind her.

"What's with her?" Terra asked walking up to the couch and gave Beast Boy a peck on the cheek.

"Ravens' Raven. She probably has to go meditate or something", Cyborg said without looking up and let out a groan as Robin destroyed his character.

Raven stood in front of the door of her room. The steel doors read 'RAVEN' reflecting its' owner. She expected her former room to have been empty, leaving only the mattress, desk, lamp, and wires. To her surprise upon entrance, everything had been untouched: books still lined the shelves, the bed was made, the room was nice and tidy, baubles and antiques were artfully placed on the dresser and the aroma of lavender and lilac remained. However the thought of the room being tidy confused the Azarathean, she figured that the room must've been tidied and cleaned by the other Titans, or at least the responsibility for one of the Titans.  
The young woman took a quick stroll around the room and saw that her antiques had been dusted and the bed had new linen sheets, as if waiting for its' owner to sleep. Raven made a slight smile but it disappeared as quickly as it came when the idea of being gone for so long dawned on her. She let out a sigh, made her way to the bed, and sat down. The Stoic folded her legs and assumed the Lotus position.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

Raven continued her mantra and her body began to levitate. She felt the cosmic energy flow through her and continued meditating for what felt like only minutes but in reality was hours. Eventually she began to feel sleepy and decided to turn in for the night. Raven got up, pulled off her black cloak and hung it over her bookshelf. She climbed into bed, pulled the covers over her torso, and drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile Beast Boy lay on his bed, feelings of anxiety and excitement keeping him awake. He glanced out the window and the moonlight shone on his face. He got up and looked at his digital clock; it read 12:46._  
'Almost 1 a.m. Great...'_ He thought sarcastically. _'Hmm…I'm thirsty. I'll get a drink',_ Beast Boy thought getting out of bed and scratching his head.  
As Beast Boy walked down the empty quiet hallway, he stopped by Raven's room. The green Titan took a moment to look at the door, as the feeling of realization sunk in; the realization that she was back and that she was staying. He gave a small smile and leaned against the door, hoping to hear the empath's quiet breathing. Silence. Un-satisfied, he turned into a gnat and flew through the crack in Raven's door. On the other side, Beast Boy reverted back to human form and gave a quick look at the room. That scent of lavender and lilac was so calming and soothing that it could've made him fall asleep. He turned around and saw Raven's sleeping form, like earlier, Beast Boy felt his heartbeat quicken. The green changeling quietly tiptoed his way over to the side of the bed and knelt beside the bed. He gazed silently at the dark-haired girl asleep on the bed.  
She lay against the pillows, her amethyst eyes were closed, and the moonlight shone on her pale face. The midnight colored sheets covered her dark purple hair looked like purple streaks painted across the white pillows; she looked so beautiful, not a single hair out of place. Well, except one. A single strand of purple hair lay on her face. Beast Boy stretched out his hand and pushed the strand away but by doing so, Raven began to stir.

"Mmm?"

"Erk!" The green shape-shifter quietly yelped before he shifted into a green gnat and flying beside the bed, just beneath the stirring former Titan. Raven's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing those amethyst eyes that he adored. She shifted her head to the direction he had been but failed to see the small green gnat flying below her line of vision. The empath dismissed the idea and quickly went back to sleep. Beast Boy sighed in relief and floated up. Feeling that the relief was only temporary and that the Azarathean would awaken at any moment, the green Titan zoomed out of the dark room through the crack that he had entered. Once on the other side, Beast Boy reverted back to human form._  
'Huh? Why did I come out here again?'_  
The green young man shrugged his shoulders, scratched his head, and began to walk back to his room but quickly fell asleep.

+Dawn+

Raven had gotten out of bed and planned to spend the morning meditating, alone. As she opened the door and began heading to the roof, she heard a familiar cheery voice calling behind her. The dark empath turned halfway to see her Beast Boy approaching, happy as ever.

"Hey, Rae! Rae! Wait up!"

"Beast Boy. What is it?"

"Um...Rae. I was wondering if you wanted to do something today, like go sightseeing. Since you said that you haven't been in Jump City for a long time" Beast Boy asked nervously, his voice stuttering and cracking slightly. Raven looked at him blandly and turned around, facing the long hallway.

"Sorry Beast Boy, I have other things planned", Raven replied nonchalantly and looked at Beast Boy without turning her head. With that, Raven left Beast Boy half-crushed and walked down the hallway, towards the roof.

"Sorry to have bothered you, then" Beast Boy said to no one, his head drooped down in disappointment.

"Yo B! What's up, man?"

"Oh hey Cyborg, nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Beast Boy lied and lifted his arms in defense.

"Raven got'cha down, huh?"

Beast Boy sighed before he answered truthfully. "I've been thinking non-stop about her for the past five years and she still ignores me. For the past five years, I've been missing her but it's like she's isolating herself even more; like she's more distant."

"It's okay man, that's Raven. She'll probably warm up later."

"Yea, you're probably right" Beast Boy smiled half-heartedly, not sounding too sure. Cyborg gave his green friend a pat on the shoulder before leaving for the kitchen.

"Hey Beast Boy! Good morning!" Terra ran up to her teammate before giving a big bear hug from behind.

"Oh. Mornin' Terra."

"Let's go grab some breakfast. So, what'dya wanna do today?"

"I dunno."

"Okay, Beast Boy. What is up?" Terra scowled. "You ignored me all day yesterday!"

"Nothing! It was just a shock to see her again." Beast Boy told his blond teammate. Terra gave him an interrogating look before finally letting the topic go. However, it arose again when Beast Boy had informed her that he tried to get Raven sightseeing but that the empath had other plans.

"Well, as long as she's outta the house! Besides, we need to prepare her party right?"

"Yea."

Raven made her way up to the roof, wanting to be alone so that she could meditate. Or even perhaps spar with her emotion, Rage.

**'**_Was that really necessary? We didn't have to be so mean to him...' _

_'I didn't mean to be cruel to him but we just can't have anyone follow us or know what we're doing and where we're going. You understand right, Sagacious?'_

_'Of course, Mistress.'_

_'Sagacious, I truly do wish you and Love would stop calling me that. It makes me feel uncomfortable. Just call me Raven.'_

_'Oh, I could never do that Mistress! The same with Love too!'_

Raven sighed at her emotion before telling her** '**_Do whatever you will, then.'_

_'Yes, Mistress.'_

Raven folded her legs and began to meditate, feeling the ocean greet her as well as the cosmic energy that she always felt during meditation.

The rest of the day was mostly preparations for the Titans: they had spent most of the morning putting up decorations and preparing for the evening. Cyborg had went to the party supplies store to buy streamers and a welcome back banner, Robin and Starfire went to the store and bought food and cake ingredients for Cyborg's famous seven-layer cake. While Beast Boy and Terra who had been in charge of keeping Raven out of the tower had free time due to Raven's other plans. By the time they had finished, it was almost five p.m. and the sun was almost setting, (sunset was foretold to be at 6:03). However, Raven had not arrived yet.

"It's almost party time! Where is she?"

"I dunno!"

Cyborg shrugged and Starfire was just putting the finishing touches on the decorations.

_'Where are you, Rae?_**' **Beast Boy thought worriedly.

+The Ruins+

On the other side of Jump City, Raven stood in the ruins of what had once been an old library. Beneath the library, was the underground structure that held the shrine for Trigon and the altar for her prophecy. Much of the cloaked statues that resembled Raven had long since been worn away, demolished and destroyed. The stairs that had led up to an enormous hand-shaped altar stood and overlooked the vast crater that led to hell. The collapsed roof allowed the sunlight to pour over the structure, as well as the destroyed walls that was now rubble. In an odd twist of humorous irony, it looked like the end of the world had started here, it had. Oddly, the ruins of the library had been untouched by time and it was piercingly silent. Birds that flew overhead refused to land or perch on the grounds and flew around the ruins instead of through, ants that marched near the library stayed away. It had looked exactly what it had five years ago.  
Raven walked around and examined the ruins, letting out a sigh. She touched a nearby statue, moving her hands up and down on its' stony surface. The empath lowered her head in sadness, feeling the memories claw at her mind. Taking her hand off the statue, she decided to walk near the crater and examine it. She lifted her head and looked at the stairs that led to nothing but air that once held the altar. Raven turned her back at the stairs and the altar. The Azarathean walked around again, feeling the flood of memories. Bending over in a crouched position, Raven touched the ground, feeling the soft, dry, sturdy soil.

"Odd. There are still traces of that incident". Standing up, she let the dirt she had picked up trickle down her hand and disappeared into the wind, as if it were sand. Taking another look around, Raven noticed another unusual thing.

"Even the grass refuses to grow here. The grounds are still soaked with much of the evil."

Raven felt the slight breeze blow in her face and rustle her mauve hair. The empath took one last sigh before taking one last look at the scene and narrowed her eyes.

"Never again..."

Melting through the ground and up through the floor of the roof, Raven had teleported back to the tower. The ocean wind seemed to welcome her and graced her with a calming sense. Her back faced the ocean, so she turned at looked at the glistening sea and gave a slight smile. She was shocked to see that the sun was already setting, Raven had totally lost track of time. Then again, that didn't seem to bother her because of what she had been through during the five years. She opened the door, walked down stairs hoping to get to her room and that the Titans would leave her alone. As Raven turned the corner to get to her room, the green Titan again greeted the empath.

"Hey Rae!" His effervescent grin ear-to-ear. Although she had rejected his plan earlier, he seemed to have returned to his normal jovial self and she looked blandly at him.

"Beast Boy, what is it?"

"Rae, I wanna show you something!"

The empath had hoped that the Titans would avoid her and give her alone time. Unfortunately, no luck.

"Beast Boy, if it is another one of your pranks, I don't any part of it", she told him deadpan.

"No, no! It's nothing like that! I swear!"

"Well, alright." Beast Boy could've sworn his stomach did a back flip and he grinned even wider. (If that was possible.)

"Here! Follow me!" He took hold of her wrist and led her to the door of the common room, his heart racing with excitement. Beast Boy quickly let go and offered her to go first through the door. Raven looked blandly back at him before walking through the large steel doors.

**"SURPRISE!"**

Raven's expression had not wavered, her expression as empty as ever and not a hint of surprise in her face. She looked emotionlessly at her Titans but the Titans had assumed that she was surprised. The Azarathean glanced at Beast Boy, who stood at her right and was still grinning widely.

"What is this?"

"A surprise party, of course!"

"For-?"

"YOU! Welcome back!"

"Yea, Rae! Welcome back!"

Raven had a slightly confused look before she looked up and saw the large yellow and purple-lettered banner that read: WELCOME BACK BANNER. She looked around again and saw the party decorations: pink streamers lined the walls and part of the ceiling, the banner canopied from each side of the room. The buffet had a large assortment of food and the enormous seven-layered cake that Cyborg had happily baked stood in the middle of it all. Lastly, the grinning faces of her friends filled the room. It was then that Raven realized what was going on.

"We know it's been a long time but we'd really like it if joined us again. Y'know as a Titan!" Robin said.

"Yes, Friend Raven!"

"We can-"

"I'm sorry but I think that there has been a big misunderstanding. Perhaps I have neglected to tell you, I have no intention of becoming a Titan again."

* * *

So whad'ya think of Chapter 5? Read and Review Please and Thank you!


	6. The Scar

Hi everyone, I'm back! I'm glad you guys like this story! ^^ And I updated, pretty early, I think that the waiting period was pretty healthy right?  
I really liked writing this chapter because like the other chapters because I have been envisioning it for a really long time! If it seems confusing, don't worry, it'll all make sense later. I can't tell how many times I've read and re-read this chapter along with editing and editing it over and over.  
Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, I can't help but think that I've somehow lost my touch; maybe not idea-wise but detail wise. I don't know, what do you guys think?  
Even now, I can't help but feel that I can somehow do better...Curse my perfectionism...

The next two chapters are gonna be kinda filler, but chapter 10 is gonna be really cool! Spoiler alert: it's gonna have an old enemy visiting! To be honest, I've already finished chapter 7 and am now in the middle of chapter 8. I'm typing as fast as I can but a writer can only go so fast...-sigh-  
Now, I know that BB has feelings for Rae but they're gonna seem one-sided for a while until the end.

If you readers don't know already, I've published my first Bleach story! Yay! And I was wondering if you guys/girls would like to read it, if you do, it's called "Sayonarra Ichigo!"

Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 6: The Scar

"I'm sorry but I think that there has been a big misunderstanding. Perhaps I have neglected to tell you, I have no intention of becoming a Titan again."

The Titans looked at their fellow Titan (which in this case would not be) with shocked looks. The room was piercingly silent aside from the quiet hum of the refrigerator and the gentle wind that brushed against the windows. Raven gave them her signature expressionless look; yet, oddly it held a glint of truth. It took a moment for the Titans to register what the empath had said.

"What-what do you mean you don't want to be a Titan again?"

"I didn't come back to assist you all in fighting crime and be a Titan again. I came for my own reasons, nothing more. I'm sorry", Raven said, not sounding apologetic at all. Her monotone voice was deadpan and slightly condescending.

"I have little over a month before I have to leave again. However, I do not plan on returning again. Ever." Raven told her former teammates and it looked as though the wind had been knocked out of them.

"A-a month? That short?" Robin's asked shakily. Raven responded with a simple nod of her head, as if it were nothing.

Raven looked at their faces; shock was slowly being replaced by realization, sadness, and loneliness. Starfire was on the verge of tears and fighting to hold them back and Cyborg still looked shocked until turned away from her gaze, his fists shaking. Robin was still processing what she had said and slowly the look of acceptance began to creep on his masked face while Terra stared at Raven with her mouth agape. And Beast Boy, who stood to the left of Raven, was unable to comprehend what he was feeling; a mixture of all the negative emotions on his face and body language, looked the worst out of everyone.

"There isn't...anything we can do...to change your mind?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I see. Since you're going to be here for a little while, do you have anywhere to stay?" Robin implored, trying to regain his composure and failing. Acceptance and sadness was clearly seeping into his voice. "Would you like to stay here? You could help us fight crime like before and you'd be temporarily re-instated as temporary member?"

Raven's face softened slightly before she answered, "If I will not be imposing, will it be acceptable?"

"Y-yea", Robin's voice cracking slightly as he struggled to compose himself.

"Well, um...enough being emo. This is a party, so why don't we celebrate?" Beast Boy said putting on a false-smile and loosening up, in an attempt to liven up the room. However, his body language and voice betrayed him, revealing despair.

After what had been an agonizing couple of minutes, the Titans had perked up a little and started their welcoming party. The atmosphere had been awkward and quiet. Looks of false-happiness and hope were plastered on the Titans' expressions as they tried to cope with the reality of their situation. They glanced at the empath every now and then and averted their gaze away whenever she would make eye contact. Starfire's eyes swelled with tears every time she glimpsed at her best friend and would turn away quickly. Raven stood by the table, occasionally taking some of the food and nibbling at it, unmoving as a statue. As the party went on, it seemed to get worst. Eventually, the Titans had enough of the depressing party and prepare for bed.

+Beast Boy's Bed Room+

Beast Boy tossed and turned on his bed, unable to forget about the events that had transpired only hours before. He grunted as he lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. Raven's voice echoed in his mind, replaying over and over.  
_'"I have no intention of becoming a Titan again..."'_  
_'"I do not plan on returning again."'_  
_'"Ever...'_"  
The green Titan shot up, beads of sweat beginning to drip down his green face. He glanced at his digital clock again, which read 1:54. Beast Boy sighed as he got up off the bed and scratched his head. He had hoped to relieve his anxiety, so the green Titan opened the door and walked down the hall, quietly passing by the other sleeping Titans rooms. Beast Boy kept walking until he passed by Raven's room again. He stood by the door, staring at sadly and wishing he could see what was happening beyond the door. Staying quiet, he leaned against the door hoping to hear the sleeping Azarathean.  
_'Raven...Why are-?'_  
His thoughts were quickly cut short when he heard voices in Raven's room. He backed a few feet away from the door, uneasiness rising in his stomach. Beast Boy's suspicions rose when he saw a faint blue light filtering through the crack of her door. The suspicion was quickly being replaced by fear as he saw the light begin to blink, so he turned into a mouse and slipped under Raven's door. Although the crack was a bit snug, he managed to slip through and look around Raven's room.  
He was shocked to find the room full of Ravens! All of them wearing different colored cloaks: a pink-cloaked one, an aqua colored one, lavender, navy blue and the crimson cloaked one, while the real Raven sat on the bed, her back facing the door.  
Even more strange than the room full of Raven look-alikes, was that that Raven's long dark purple hair parted revealing her bare back that faced the door as she held her black cloak close to her chest and it wrapped around her lower back.  
_'What's going on here? Raven...?'_

"Wow! The outside world feels great! I haven't been out in so long!" The pink-cloaked Raven grinned as she stretched her arms. Her preppy voice and energetic disposition seemed familiar to the young shape-shifter.

"All I wanna do is tear everything apart," the crimson-cloaked one growled.

"I think our room is lovely", smiled the lavender cloaked Raven.

"I already know all of this and I've already read this!" sighed the aqua one as she picked books from the shelf and returning them.  
The only one that hadn't spoke was the navy blue cloaked one, who sat beside the bed with her head facing the floor and having the most defeated look ever.

"Enough. There is a reason that I summoned you all here", the real Raven spoke. The Ravens stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Raven glanced at the aqua cloaked twin before she gave her a reassuring look and told her, "Don't worry Sagacious, I put an enchantment on the room. So we can make as much noise without waking the others. No noise will escape this room."

"Yay!" The pink cloaked Raven jumped up and down. It took a moment before Beast Boy recognized the pink-cloaked Raven and the situation. Obviously, the multi-colored Ravens' were the real Raven's emotions. And the pink twin was Raven's emotion, Happy but he didn't recognize the other emotions to the exception of Rage. But why Raven summoned them and how, he did not know.

"Happy, refrain yourself. Just because you can make noise, doesn't mean you shouldn't" Raven lectured.

"Okay, Rae-Rae!" Happy grinned, her smile reaching from ear-to-ear while she skipped around the room and looking at the antiques. Raven glanced at the crimson-cloaked Raven, known as Rage, to make sure she was well-behaved. Rage sat in a chair at the corner of the room near a bookshelf on Raven's left. She was angrily gripping at the armrest and glaring at Happy and the navy blue-cloaked girl.

"Can we get this on way? I'm getting irritated!" Rage snarled.

"Yes, good suggestion Rage. Mistress?" Raven, however, still had her back facing the door. Raven nodded and glanced to her right, meeting the lavender eyes of another emotion, Love.

"As I said before, I summoned you emotions here for a reason" Raven's tone serious.

"Yes. The time is almost upon us", Sagacious commented.

Beast Boy had a confused look on his face until he saw Raven's back and a look of horror crossed his face. A large scar stretched diagonally on her back, running from her right shoulder to her left hip. The scar looked like claw marks because there were three other marks parallel to it and was glowing red.  
Sagacious and Love's hands muttered something and a blue light emanated off their hands as Raven sat still. The two emotions brought their hands an inch from Raven's back.

"Ah!"

"Sorry, Mistress" the two apologized but Raven remained silent.

"Don't apologize to her! It's her own damn fault for not being careful!" Rage yelled from the chair, her eyes flaring crimson.

"You know as well as I do that that attack was unavoidable," Raven narrowed her eyes before continuing. "We were lucky to gotten away at all; that attack could rip through dimensions."  
Rage glanced to the side before going quiet and silence filled the room, aside from Happy's quiet humming.

"Why do we even bother? It's futile..." the navy blue cloaked one finally spoke; she had a dreary and melancholic voice.

"What was that?" Rage snapped. She got to her feet and glowered at her navy blue counterpart before snapping again. "WOULD YOU TELL THAT EMO-LITTLE WITCH OVER THERE TO STOP BE SO GOD-DAMN PATHETIC AND MISERABLE?" Rage shouted as she pointed a finger.

"Calm yourself, Rage. I couldn't stop her if I wanted to." Rage sent her a small growl. "Negativity is all my negative emotions, fused into one."

"Hey, Rae-Rae. What I don't get, is why you thought that it would be easier to merge some of you're emotions?" Happy pondered.

"Greaaat...Happy! Now you're gonna get Miss-I-know-everything-and-you-know-nothing-smart-ass over there to answer!" Rage rolled her eyes.

"Sagacious, there is no need to answer Happy's question, it will be like trying to explain to a five-year old. There is no point", Raven said in a monotonously and looking at Rage in the corner of her eye.

"Y'know you've been so damn unbearable lately! I still can't stand all this self-loathing!" Rage snapped.

"Aw...Rae-Rae! That wasn't very nice! Now you're starting to act more like Negativity!" Happy pouted for a second before returning to her cheery disposition.

"..." Negativity slumped over and lay on the floor, looking like a pitiful creature. Negative's navy blue cloak blanketing over her body.  
Raven remained silent while Sagacious and Love continued to move their hands up and down in a therapeutic manner and hoped to heal the scar. Happy's humming continued to buzz across the air and filled the silence. Rage finally managed to calm down and sat back in the chair in the corner.

She finally managed to ask in a calm-enough tone, "Do you think we can do it this time?"

"I don't know..."

Rage rose to her feet again, angry. "IT'S ALL THAT BASTARD'S FAULT! IF WE CAN'T DO IT THIS TIME, HE'LL ROB US OF ANY HUMANITY WE HAVE LEFT!"

'_?' _Beast Boy's mind was contorted even more by confusion and worry as a pang of anger hit him. _'Who-? Raven..?'_  
Everyone looked down and stayed quiet, even Happy completely stopped humming as she also looked down.

"Yes, you're absolutely right Rage. And that's why we returned." Raven said as she looked at her crimson-cloaked counterpart, seriousness in her tone.  
Raven moved her back slightly as if to tell the two emotions to stop. Love and Sagacious withdrew their hands and looked at their Mistress' eyes.

"We managed to lessen it but I'm afraid it's still there and it'll return", Love informed Raven as she nodded. The two emotions got off the bed and stood by the bookshelf, next to Rage.

"Aw! Are we leaving already Rae-Rae?" Happy asked, still smiling.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Thank you, all of you emotions" Raven said monotonously as the corners of her mouth curled into a slight smile. Happy and Negativity stood with the other emotions as they began to glow and energy swirled around them and they disappeared.  
Raven held her cloak close as she turned her head to look at the scar that slowly began to disappear from her back. The empath sighed as the scar disappeared from her skin, only to return again later. She looked at the moon that hung in the night sky; it's light shining on her face and still held onto the cloak. Tired from the days' events, Raven let out a yawn before resting her head on the pillows and immediately falling asleep.  
Beast Boy scurried further into Raven's room and stopping at the side of her bed, he reverted back to human form. He was shocked, scared, angry and sad at what he just heard while he looked at the sleeping empath's beautiful face. The green Titan shuddered as he tried to understand what just transpired. Morphing into a gnat and flying out the crack of her door, Beast Boy morphed back as he stood on the other side of her door. When he got back to his bed and laid down, his mind replayed the events over and over again, like a broken record. The Titan tossed and turned as he tried to sleep. Unable to sleep, Beast Boy laid still in his bed, anxious and shocked. His mind tried to comprehend what happened as he lay awake and awaited for morning.

* * *

So whad'ya think of Chapter 6? Read and Review Please and Thank you!


	7. A Killer Morning

Hi there readers! I'm glad that you guy/girls really like the other chapter and if it made no sense, don't worry it will! And if you're still confused, I'd be glad to answer any and all questions.  
Will you guys/girls tell me if I have I lost my touch?

Does this story seem dramatic? Because I don't know and you see I've been told that I'm quite good at romance but I don't know. To be honest, I've never been good at comedic scenes and managed to make things funny. Oh well, I'm more of a serious person anyway.

To Dreamzcometrue, congratulations on finishing your first story! Keep up the good work and I'm looking forward to the sequel.

**One more thing, I have published another story! It's called Aizen's Victory! I would really love it if you guys/girls read it!**  
-scratch that, point blank cero- I, Arroiuqlu Schiffer-former 5th Espada, demand that you read it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 7: A Killer Morning

Beast Boy rose from the bed as the morning sun shone on his back. He had hoped that he what he heard last night was just a dream but the memory still reverberated within the confines of his mind. Scratching his head, the green shape-shifter got ready for the morning and changed into his usual clothes. Looking around, he noticed that the room had remained the same since he had become a Titan.  
A large pile of dirty clothes lay in the corner of his room completely mixed with his clean ones. Old pizza boxes littered the floor, CDs and CD covers were scattered all over the place, comics and manga were jumbled near a bookshelf. The stench of his dirty clothes, not to mention other questionable smells made his sensitive nose twitch in irritation. Video game controllers lay uncoiled on the floor as well as old papers and other rubbish.

_'Geez...Five years go by and I have yet to clean my room!'_

Stepping out the door and walking down the corridor, he noticed that it was dawn. Normally the green Titan would've been sleeping and be up in a few hours but what had transpired last night done otherwise. He tried to comprehend the situation and knew that if he asked the empath, she would just remain silent.

_'Raven hasn't changed! If she needed to tell us something important, she'd tell us about it when she's ready._**' **Beast Boy shook his head as the thought of Raven changing entered his mind. He decided to forget it and kept walking towards the Common Room. That was until he saw Raven exiting her room and leaving towards the roof again.

"Hey Rae!"

"Beast Boy."

"How was your morning?"

"I haven't done anything yet."

"Oh, right. Um...what're you doing up this early?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

Silence filled the air as Raven stared at Beast Boy blandly. The memories of last night began to flood his mind again but he tried to push them back. He found himself becoming more and more uncomfortable until Raven turned around and began to leave.

"Wait, Rae!"

"..." The empath hadn't even stopped to turn around and look at him nor acknowledge what he wanted. Instead, she kept on walking.

"Not too sociable." Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders and decided to blow it off. The green Titan walked down the hallway and entered the Common Room. In there, he saw Robin sitting at the table and reading the newspaper.

"You seen Terra?"

"I think she's still asleep."

"Robin?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think...Rae's...changed?"

"Whad'ya mean?"

"She seems colder, less trusting. And she doesn't even tell me to stop calling her Rae, before she would at least talk to me about that. Rae doesn't even make a sarcastic remark anymore! It kinda seems like she hates us."

"Raven doesn't hate us."

"I hope you're right..."

+Elsewhere in Titan's Tower+

Raven turned a corner and hoped to go to the roof, wanting to be alone. Her mind swam with thoughts until she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"No, it's my fault."

"Oh, hi Rae."

"Terra."

"Spacey, aren't cha?" Terra put on a false-smile.

"..."

Raven gave Terra one last bland look before she started for the roof again. Sunlight shone in through the large windows and silence filled the morning. All was quiet, to the exception of the occasional birdcalls (Not from Beast Boy), the gentle scrapping of the wind and Raven's footsteps toward the roof. Raven was almost halfway across the hallway when she heard a voice behind her that made her stop.

"Look, I know we don't like each other but you're gonna hafta deal with it! I'm here to stay!"

"Yes, I realize that" Raven answered monotonously. _'__And it's because of me that you were able to come back and stay here...'_

She let out a sigh before turning around and looked at the blonde Titan again, her expressionless face irritating Terra.

"So, stay away from Beast Boy! He's with me."

"I'm well aware of that."

"What-?"

"I do not plan on getting between you and Beast Boy."

"?..."

Raven turned around and headed for the roof, ignoring the confused look from Terra and disappeared for the roof.

"Grrr...I don't like her at all! Why the hell is she back?" Terra said irritably as she stormed towards the Common Room.

+Later that Day+

Most of the day had been quite slow for the Titans. Raven stayed on the roof until noon and came back down, only to retreat to her room. Cyborg, Terra and Beast Boy were in the Common Room playing video games. Starfire had gone to the mall alone while Robin stayed in the evidence room and spent his time examining artifacts.

"I'm finally gonna beat you Cy!"

"Not if I've got anything to say about it, grass-stain!"

"You can do it Beast Boy!" Terra cheered.

As Beast Boy was about to reach the final stretch and pass the finish line, resulting in Cyborg's defeat, the Titan alarm went off. Its red light flared throughout the whole tower.

"Maan!" Beast Boy whined in irritation.

"We'll call this a tie!" Cyborg announced as he stood from the couch.

"Uh! Err...but...

"Beast Boy. Now's not the time!"

"Fine" Beast Boy muttered.

"Trouble!" Starfire said as she flew in, coming back from the mall. "Where is Robin?"

"Here I am" the Titan leader announced as he came from the evidence room.

He ran to the main computer and pressed a few buttons. The monitor swung down from the ceiling and a picture showed up on the screen. Killer Moth was attacking the city, his massive colonies of moths almost covering the sky.

"It's Killer Moth. He's at Sunset Drive. Titans Go!"

"Got'cha!"

Starfire flew for the door, while Terra, Cyborg, and Robin ran towards it. Beast Boy was just about to head out the door, when he realized that Raven was nowhere in sight.

"Wait. Where's Raven?" He glanced around the room; the alarm flaring in his finely tuned ears. He looked around for another second until he saw familiar black energy swirl in the middle of the room and Raven rose out from the floor. Her body turned away from him, so he could only see her profile.

"Raven! Trouble, let's go!"

"..." Black energy swirled around her again and she melted through the floor. The green Titan made a confused face before he remembered the emergency and ran out the door.

+Sunset Drive+

All the Titans had decided to ride in the T-Car, to the exception of Raven. The car was oddly silent except for the engine and the wind that pushed against the car. They all had intense expressions, cars whizzed by them. People and buildings looking like blurs as they drove by to the crime scene. Wind blew in from the open windows and rustled their hair; they heard the cries and screams of citizens getting louder as they got closer to the scene. Many cars were stopped in the middle of the road as they tried to get out of the city.

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Terra exited out of the car when they arrived at the scene. Hundreds of thousands of Killer Moth's insects filled the sky and their buzzing drowned out all the noise. The Titans looked up to see Killer Moth in the air laughing manically amongst his colony.

"What do you think of my wonderful army Titans?"

It was then that the Titans had noticed that they were completely surrounded.

"Uhh...Dudes..."

"Titans Go!"

Starfire flew up and shot the beams from her eyes. Killer Moth dodged to the side and looked up to see Starfire darting towards him. She nailed him in the face with a powerful punch and he crashed into a tall building. He hit the glass and it began to fall to the pavement where bystanders watched in horror.

"Terra! The people!"

"Right! Got'cha!"

Terra's hands glowed yellow and slight tremor rocked the small boulevard. She lifted dirt from the ground and condensed it, making it into an arch around the citizens. For the few that looked away at the falling glass, they cheered before they ran from the arch.

"Phew!"

Her sky blue eyes looked up to see Starfire and Killer Moth fighting in the air. Terra pulled the arch towards her and condensed it further into a hard dirt clump. She jumped on and rode it towards the sky. While Cyborg and Robin were on the ground, Robin threw two freeze disks at Killer Moth but he dodged out of the way. While he dodged, Cyborg fired a blast from his sonic cannon and it hit him square in the chest. The humanoid insect grunted as he fell two stories but made a quick recovery and flew up into the sky.

Beast Boy ran up from behind Cyborg and jumped on his shoulder. He gave the robotic man a distinct look and morphed into an armadillo. Cyborg gave his green friend a smirk before he shot a blast from his sonic cannon and sent Beast Boy high into the air at incredible speed. Beast Boy spun and gained momentum before morphing into a T-Rex. The green dinosaur slammed its' head into the villain. Killer Moth soared into the air, only for his army of moths to gather around and cushion him. He got off his insect pillow and motioned for them to attack the Titans.

The hundreds of thousands of insects began to dive-bomb the five heroes, looks of determination etched into their faces. Within seconds, the flying pests swarmed them. Starfire fired star-bolts and eye beams everywhere; Robin had taken out his bo-staff and swatted them away. Cyborg crushed the insects with his hands and fired sonic blasts in all directions while Terra flicked them away with spires and boulders. Beast Boy had turned into an elephant and crushed them under his feet and used his trunk to swipe them away as they crashed into each other.

Bodies of the fallen insects lay dead on the ground but as successful as the Titans were in the beginning, they were starting to tire. They looked up and saw another wave of insects diving towards them. Then they looked at each other; cuts were bleeding, beads of sweat dripped down their faces as they panted and examined each other's exhausted states. However, they continued to fight on and marveled at each other's determination.

"It looks like you Titans' have finally reached your limits!"

"Someone please knock him off his high chair!" Beast Boy rebuked.

"KILL THEM!" Killer Moth roared and the entire swarm began to dive-bomb in on them.

Beast Boy shut his eyes tight and waited for his death. Images of his parents flashed in his mind, the accident that made him Beast Boy, his meeting with the Titans, his first encounter with Terra. And finally, Raven. He remembered the pain he felt as he watched her become the portal and return, vaporizing Trigon. He remembered the relief when she returned only to disappear into the wind like dust and how he became like a zombie for the past two and a half years. Now that she returned, he felt enlightened and that she was the last thing on his mind but then he remembered what she had said that night. Her voice echoed in his mind.

_'__Raven!'_

He expected to have felt pain, but it didn't come and he opened his eyes. Along with the other Titans, whom also began to open their eyes, felt no pain. Beast Boy heard a light flapping sound near him and saw something black. They took a second to examine their surroundings and found the moth swarm just overhead but failed to get close to them. The buzzing of the moth's wings was ear splitting but none of them seemed to be seriously injured, no bystanders either.

Then they turned their gaze to a black figure standing in front of them, with dark purple hair.

"Raven!" The Titans said in unison.

"It seems that you're all having trouble, shall I take over?"

End Chapter.

* * *

So what'dya guys think? Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there readers! I'm glad that you guy/girls really like the other chapter and I had no idea that it was almost a month since I last updated. I was...err...preoccupied. If this chapter seems kind of rushed I'm sorry, it was and I didn't feel like naming the chapter, that's all I'm gonna say. What I do like is that this chapter shows both a cruel and soft side of Raven which I thought turned out okay.  
Also, I don't know when the next time I can update because the only computer in my house is going bye-bye!  
Also, I've been having a few problems with my family and I really hope that you guys have it better than I do.

**One more thing, I have published another story! It's called Ulquiorra No Yushuu! If there are any Bleach-loving Ulquiorra fans, I would really love it if you guys/girls read it!**  
-scratch that, point blank cero- I, Arroiuqlu Schiffer-former 5th Espada, demand that you read it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 8

"It seems that you're all having trouble, shall I take over?"

"Took you long enough!" Terra snapped but Raven ignored the irritated remark. She gazed at the winged-villain buzzing around in the sky.

"Why aren't these things getting to us?" Beast Boy asked as he looked at the moths, only two feet from his head. He watched as they chomped, bit, and crunched, but an invisible force stopped them.

"Oh yea! I forgot that Rae can make her shields and stuff invisible now!" Cyborg remembered.

"Allow me to take over. You are all quite exhausted", Raven said coldly.

"Raven, I think we should-" Robin started but was cut off.

"Look at the conditions you're all in, give or take a few minutes and you'll collapse" Raven stated matter-of-factly.

Robin stared at Raven's back before he gave a quiet nod and answered, "Alright." Before Robin knew it, he fell to one knee and exhaustion set in within a minute.

Raven lifted the invisible shield and pushed the moths off. They scattered everywhere as they were stunned. A single moth swooped down on Raven; she swatted it away with her arm and it flew several yards away, dead. The swarm was at a standstill.

"Pitiful" Raven said but her voice was drowned out by the vast colony of the moths.

"Yea, well! You're not just dealing with one, you're dealing with a whole army of them, girl! Kill her!"

Raven stared at the wave of insects diving at her with emotionless eyes. The empath let out a small sigh as the swarm closed in on her. Raven's arm shot out from beneath her cloak and flicked her arm. The moths split up as an invisible stream of energy hit through the wave and the moths were at a standstill. Raven did an about-face around and fired a transparent crescent-shaped blast at a nearby wave of moths that came from behind Starfire. The Tameraean princess glanced behind her and back at her former-Titan who stood unmoving. Raven felt irritation seeping in as she scattered another wave of moths. The moths were now stunned, as Raven scattered them.

"Nice work, girl! All you've done is scatter my swarm! You haven't killed them!" Killer Moth laughed.

"…" She gave one last look at the calmed swarm before lightly closing her eyes and reopened them slowly. One moth had spontaneously combusted, then another and then another. Eventually the entire swarm was on fire, the moths burning away like hundreds of thousands of will-o'-the-wisps. The Titans as well as the people watched as the moths burned and became dust in the wind. It was quite a sight to behold.

"What? WHAT?" Killer Moth roared. "WHAT DID YOU DO MY SWARM?"

Raven stared at him blandly while she walked towards him. He stared down at her with murderous intent only to see her disappear and he flinched with shock. The empath had reappeared as quickly as she disappeared several feet from him and kneed him in the face. Killer Moth grunted in pain and shock as he slammed into the building with broken glass, upside-down. While he recoiled into the building, Raven grabbed his throat with a death-like grip and dragged him toward the ground, leaving a vertical trail on the building. One-story from the ground, the temporary Titan plummeted her adversary into the ground and he left a small crater, as he lay unconscious.

Raven landed on the ground gracefully, her black cloak swinging around and revealing her black and blue combat boots. She stood upright as her comrades ran to her.

"Raven, are you alright?"

"I'm alright."

"I've already notified the authorities and they should be here shortly. Let's get going guys", the Boy Wonder told his team.

Raven took a few steps forward and stopped mid-stride when she felt something coming.

"Raven! You coming?" Beast Boy called but was confused when his friend stood there silent for a moment. "Raven?"

He quickly shed his confusion when he saw Killer Moth jump up from behind Raven! His moth-like wings spread out, clear slime oozed from his mouth and claws ready to gouge her. Before Beast Boy could open his mouth and tell the sorceress "Look out", she whirled around and grabbed one of the moth-man's wings. With little effort, she easily crushed his large wing and immediately, his wing combusted! Raven quickly let go and withdrew her hand as the terrorized villain continued screaming. Killer Moth screamed with pain and fear, backing away from the half-breed and setting his other wing on fire. The Titans watched horrified as his wings continued to burn away, like his army before him. Eventually, he passed out from fright and toppled to the ground, his wings now ashes.

"Shall we get going?" Raven asked, unruffled from the event.

"Raven! Is he-?"

The dark-haired empath remained silent as she glanced to the side and saw the police quickly approaching. They pulled the insect menace off the ground, incarcerated him, and walked him to the armed vehicle.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright. His wings will grow back soon", she told them and watched as the humanoid moth climbed into the car.

Raven turned around and saw their flabbergasted faces but was unaffected. The Titans and Raven continued their staring contest until Raven opened her mouth to speak.

"What is it, fellow Titans? Are you afraid of me?" her voice cold and sharp as a knife.

The Titans flinched and regained their senses but hesitated to answer her question.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer my question?" She demanded callously as she looked at their hesitant faces only for them to avoid her cold gaze. "I see", she responded with as much tact as a boiled shoe. "How unfortunate." With that, the empath turned around and began walking away.

"It's not that!" Beast Boy called making Raven stop in her tracks. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Terra looked at Beast Boy with concern and listened intently on what he was going to say. Not only that, they felt cautious as to how he would tell her what he felt, in fear that she might retaliate or attack them.

"It's just that…we feel that you…you're a little different from the last time. You could be a little more courteous next time, maybe?" Beast Boy asked with a weak smile. Raven turned around and gazed at her allies.

"And if there's anything you wanna talk about, you can tell us", Robin spoke up.

"No, there's nothing."

The crater in the ground left by Killer Moth began to bubble away, the broken glass flew back into place; pieced themselves back together and the cracks disappeared leaving behind a shine. Cars, motorcycles and other vehicles that had been crushed, flipped over or flattened during the battle began to spring back to life and dents popped out making them as good as new. The vertical trail on the building began to erase itself and damaged buildings reverted back before the damage occurred while rocks and moved ground reverted back to the ground. People that unconscious on the ground woke up slightly dazed and confused, broken streetlights and signposts quickly bent back in place and stood up straight.

The Titan leader turned to his team and left for the car, with the Titans following close behind to the exception of Raven, who teleported away.

When everyone piled into the car, Robin turned to the other Titans. He looked at their anxious faces and thought deeply about his callous and isolated temporary teammate.

+Later that Day, Titan's Tower+

Raven walked through the large steel doors of the Common Room and saw her clustered friends in the middle of the room. Anxious and concerned faces expressed themselves on the Titans making the young empath speculate an intervention. Of course, Raven had already seen this coming; she suspected the Titans would due to her return and current actions.

"…"

"Raven..." Beast Boy started before pausing to glance at the aloof and melancholic sorceress. "We've done some thinking…"

"We understand that what Killer Moth did to you was self-defense but that was a little harsh, don't you think?"

"So you're saying that it would be alright if he continued flying about and endangering people?"

"No! It's just…we could've resolved the problem without being so ruthless. We could've done this without anyone getting hurt" Robin said, putting emphasis on anyone.

"We did, it was only the enemy that got marred. So what are you all trying to tell me?"

"Could you tone it down a little? Although what you did today was pretty bad, we forgive you" the group of heroes/ heroines smiled reassuringly putting off the empath.

"…"

When Raven didn't answer, the Titans assumed that she had said yes and went to mingle with her. Fortunately, her cold expression softened slightly but Raven had really wanted to return to the privacy of her room. After a few minutes, they had finally given her the liberty to go to her room where she could meditate in peace and flee from the daily inconveniences of life.

As the amethyst-eyed woman made her way to her quarters, she heard the same cheerful voice that usually worried about her well-being, Beast Boy.

"Hi Rae!"

"What is Beast Boy? Have you come to bother me again and ask me another meaningless question?"

"Err…no. I came to ask you if still wanted to go sight-seeing today? Well, seeing as you don't look so busy."

"Beast Boy, you know me quite well. Have I ever come across or been the type to ever want to-"

"Pplleeaassee Raaee! Just once! I won't ask you again! I promise-Titan's honor!" He begged holding out his wringing his hands.

Raven sighed, accepting dis-pleasingly, "Alright, if it'll get you to stop asking me ridiculous questions about my precious time that I'd rather use on something productive, then fine."

"Yay!" Beast Boy exalted and grabbed the reluctant empath's hand. "Let's go right now!"

"Wait, I-!"

"C'mon!"

"But wait, what about-?" Was all Raven could say as the green man pulled her towards the door.

It was almost the afternoon when both Titans had nearly finished their sight-seeing. They had visited a multitude of areas, which had a nice view of Jump City; they even went so much as go to the old pizza parlor and Raven's favorite bookstore. It had been true that Jump City had changed since Raven had last seen it, but one particular area seemed to stick out to the young empath. Admittedly, Raven had a somewhat good time; though she would have thoroughly enjoyed it more if she were alone than with the talkative companion she had with her. She inwardly sighed as Jump City continued to change, even if the changes were subtle if not, hardly noticeable. Raven would've also enjoyed the time better if Beast Boy hadn't filled up on tofu dogs as well as burgers while out, and nearly hurled on the aghast sorceress.

As they walked down the street, getting kudos and some appreciations from the grateful citizens, Beast Boy spotted a photo-booth.

"Hey Rae! Let's get our picture taken!" Beast Boy pointed his thumb at the booth while holding his favorite soy ice cream and grasping Raven's wrist with the other.

"I don't comfortable about doing that Beast Boy."

"Oh, c'mon! It's just a picture!"

After a few agonizing moments for Raven and silly moments for Beast Boy, they emerged from the accursed booth-which Raven seemed happy to call it.

"Aww…Rae! You have the same expression in each picture!" He whined as he looked at her bored face in the picture and glanced at her, still having the same expression. "Never mind."

"…"

"By the way, Rae, there's something that I wanted to ask you for a long time."

"Huh? What is it?"

"When I called you Rae, you used to get real mad at me, like you'd would throw me out the window but not anymore. How come?"

"I believe that you're entitled to your own opinion, whatever name you call me is up to you. Besides, it would be pointless; you'd continue doing it anyway."

"Oh. But do you like me calling you Rae? I can stop if you want."

"Do whatever you want", she said reverting to her callous demeanor again.

"Hey Rae! There's one last place I wanna show you!"

"Really? Alright then, let's get going." Raven said as she took a few paces toward Beast Boy. But the empath felt something odd and her eyes widened; she whirled around and just then, a stream of light shot through, hitting the end of the three-way street. A few by-standers screamed and ran away.

"What the-?"

It as then that Raven and Beast Boy heard a familiar laugh that would inevitably mean that they would have to take time from themselves to stop him.

"I, Doctor Light, will be victorious!"

End Chapter.

* * *

So what'dya guys think? Don't forget to review, please and thank you!


	9. Clairvoyance

Hi everyone! I know its like been a year since I've updated this story. Its just I had a hard time getting back into the swing of things since I graduated in 2010 and was moving out & stuff. Its been a bit hard and I'm sorry for the really long update! I hope you all forgive me...

Since I sorta fail at humor, this is the best I could come up with so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Clairvoyance

"I, Doctor Light, will be victorious!"

Raven made a light sigh, as the lowly villain fired bolts of light at a nearby streetlight and Beast Boy made a low groan.

"I finally got you out of your room too…"

"It looks as though we're going to have to put a break on our outing."

"Yep", Beast Boy replied.

"You can't get away from me!" Doctor Light cried as he turned his attention on the fleeing citizens.

"I won't be long, you can just wait here", Raven told Beast Boy while she pulled her hood over her face and he gave an accepting nod as he licked his ice cream.

Doctor Light closed in on a little girl, who had tripped, and about to fire his light blast at point-blank, a wry smile on his face.

Raven appeared between the criminal and the little girl, tightly gripping his forearm. "Picking on a little girl? How pathetic can you get?" asked the obviously irritated empath.

She turned to the little girl behind her and told her to get somewhere safe; however while the child got up to run away, Doctor Light attempted to recapture Raven's attention.

"You should never take your eyes off your opponent!" he shouted as he swung his free arm at her.

"Normally that's true, but since I'm fighting someone as weak as you, I can" Raven responded, as she caught his other arm.

"Weak? Who are you calling weak?" The offended villain barked as a small light cannon opened up on his chest.

Raven quickly kneed the cannon (and easily breaking it nonetheless), released one arm while slipping behind him with his other arm still her grip.

The lame villain felt an icy chill go up his spine as his choked words escaped his shuddering lips.

"Who are you?"

"…."

Doctor Light finally managed to break free from the dark sorceress's grip and he whirled around to see the cloaked figure that forever haunted his mind.

Raven towered above him-the height of a two-story building, four fiery red glowing eyes glowering down at him, beastly fangs dripping with blood ready to devour him and black tentacles whipping from under her black billowing cloak. The former Titan looked truly horrifying and could've driven any sane person mad.

Doctor Light gave a high-pitched squeal not unlike a little girl, before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and his body fell over backwards while foam escaped his mouth.

Beast Boy, who stood behind his former teammate, watching the whole event was half-finished with his ice cream and was failing to suppress his laughter. Although the green Titan laughed at his enemy, he had to admit, Raven looked terrifying. He walked up to his comrade and heard her say, "I already called the police before we came here so they'll be here in a minute and I've already reported this to the team before-hand. Although, they did think it was somewhat odd that I reported villain activity before it even happened."

"Yeah, so do I. Why do I get this feeling that you saw this coming?"

"I don't know, you're the one with animal instincts."

"Hey, you're the empath!"

Just as Beast Boy said this, the police (for the second time that day) came to the scene and arrested the horrified criminal. Raven took a quick survey of the damage and began restoring it, as she usually had. Luckily, there wasn't that much damage as there was that morning: the streetlight, some windows, one dented car, and a caved in phone booth.

Like before, the streetlight had mended itself back into its' former shape and recalled all the broken glass that lay on the ground; fitting itself like a puzzle and the cracks disappearing, looking like new. The windows had done just the same, the dent in the car had popped up and donned a polished finish; while the phone booth's roof floated above the booth, pieces affixed and reattached itself to the booth.

"Sorry I can't help you with the clean up, I don't have powers like that" Beast Boy apologized and sounding somewhat ashamed.

"It's alright. Shall we get going to our last destination?"

+Later that Afternoon, Titans Tower+

"I still can't believe that two losers decided to attack us in one day!" Beast Boy said in a rather enthusiastic voice as the two of them entered the double steel doors.

"Hey guys! Where've ya been?" Cyborg asked as he looked back on the two of them, chilling on the couch.

"Just out and about, I finally got Raven to get outside of her room!" Beast Boy's victorious grin stretching from ear-to-ear and glanced at the empath.

"…."

"Wait, what?" Robin asked surprised, and pointing a finger at Raven. "But you never-"

"Robin, did you receive my report earlier?" Raven asked obviously trying to change the subject but her voice deadpan and her front facing the large windows, so as not to allow the others to see her growing discomfort.

"Yea but…"

"Friends, that is very strange."

"I'll say", Terra added.

The Titans leaned closer to their normally aloof friend, hoping to cause enough discomfort so she'd talk. Of course, adverse effects would result if they made her too uncomfortable. With the Titans pestering behind her, Raven began to feel annoyed. She was about to tell them to relinquish, but an odd feeling overcame her. Carefully scanning the room without moving her head so as not to draw attention, her amethyst eyes fell upon the large windows that overlooked the city.

Without thinking, the Stoic girl fired a black ray at the windows, ignoring the confusion from the Titans.

A roar of pain and anger reverberated across the T-shaped Tower. A large gust of wind blowing them back a little, Raven's hair and cloak following. Robin and his team failed to notice that the room was unusually dark and shadows began to recede.

"What the hell was that?"

Raven withdrew her arm and slipped under the cascading blackness, her eyes still glowering at the windows. She paid no attention to her teammates that were just gathering themselves up.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yea, except for something just tried to attack us through the windows!"

All the Titans turned their attention to Raven, hoping she would give an explanation of what happened. It was a full minute when they finally realized that they would get nothing out of the distant Titan.

"Wow Rae! It's like you can see into the future of something!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"It's because she can."

* * *

So what'dya think? Please Read and Review!


	10. Return of an Old Enemy

Hi everyone! I know its like been a year since I've updated this story. Its just I had a hard time getting back into the swing of things since I graduated in 2010 and was moving out & stuff. Its been a bit hard and I'm sorry for the really long update! I hope you all forgive me...

I really liked this chapter, even though its been a while. I know Im sorta losing my touch, but I have good excuses. (Okay, maybe not...) I hope you all enjoy this chapter too! Ive been envisioning this part forever!

I still want to thank all of you for reading this! & Ive still got some more to go! I love all of you :3!

* * *

Chapter 10: Return of an Old Enemy

"Wow Rae! It's like you can see into the future or something!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"It's because she can."

The Titans turned to their right and faced away from their comrade. It was a voice they knew all too well, a voice they had long thought disappeared. A shadowy figure stepped out from the dark hallway and entered the Common Room. A man clad in heavy combat boots, metal arm and shin guards, black clothes, and a black and orange mask that covered his face except for one eye. An enemy the Titans had not seen for five years and left them many scars.

Slade

Five pairs of eyes widened with shock and narrowed as feelings of contempt and retribution began rising to the surface, to the exception of Raven. Before any of the other Titans had a chance to open their mouth, the demoness spoke.

"I knew you'd come."

"But of course. You inherited those eyes from your father after all."

"You can blame him for that."

"What the hell are you doing here, Slade?" Robin shouted, cutting an end to their dialogue.

The very idea of Slade just coming by and easily bypassing their security systems upset the Titan leader. As for the other Titans, they were getting over their shock and after Robin's outburst, began to rally.

"Calm yourselves, I didn't come here to fight."

"I highly doubt that" Terra rebuked skeptically as her hands started to glow yellow.

"My, haven't we turned into a bitter bunch?"

The Titans edged toward him, ready to attack or defend against their adversary. That's when Raven held out her arm, halting her comrades. Looks of confusion worked their way onto their face, mostly directed at their teammate.

"Raven why are-?"

"He's telling the truth."

"What?"

Raven didn't answer that time and remained silent, her brilliant amethyst glaring. If looks could kill, the entire room would be in oblivion.

"Answer the question: Why are you here?" Raven asked in a serious tone.

"I heard you were back in town, Raven and I just had to see for myself. So the rumors are true: here you are, standing in front of me."

"In the flesh, more or less."

"And what compelled you for such an action?"

"Well, you were my charge. Of course, I'd be interested to see if my dead charge was actually alive and saving the city like before."

"You are wrong on two accounts: first, I am no longer you charge and more than capable of handling myself. Second, I'm not saving the city like I was before."

"Well said and that's another thing I've heard about you. I've heard of your ruthlessness, your means of attacking and I must say Raven, I'm impressed."

"…" Raven balled her fists beneath her black cloak, and furrowed her forehead. The Titans watched as their enemy pace around the room with his hands behind his back, making sure that he stayed in that little stretch of room.

"If only you met me before the Titans, so you could be my apprentice" Slade sighed in disappointment.

"Oh well, finder's keepers, loser's weeper" Beast Boy stared angrily as he folded his arms.

"That's where you're wrong there, Beast Boy. Raven doesn't want to stay any longer than she has to, am I right, Raven?"

The empath didn't answer her former messenger; she only continued to glare back at him. Un-interested in what the other Titans thought, Slade continued the conversation.

"Raven was too powerful for any of you then, and she's much more powerful than for any of you now."

"You saying Rae's too powerful even for you?" Cyborg asked skeptically, only to receive an angry look from Slade.

"If Raven brought Trigon into this world, what else do you think she is capable of? I'm saying that if Raven could destroy the world then, without meaning to, imagine now. She could obliterate this quadrant of the universe if she wanted."

All eyes shot to the former Titan, expecting a comment or anything but nothing. All she did was release her balled fists and slightly lessen her intense gaze.

"Beast Boy, what is he talking about? Who's Trigon?" Terra quietly asked Beast Boy.

"He's talking about something that happened five years ago, before you came back. Trigon's a bad dude, way bad. He's so bad, even Slade worked for him."

"Whoa. That bad, huh?"

Slade glanced at his former apprentice. It amazed him on how she knew so little about the last five years. However, it was not just Terra but all the Titans knew nothing of what Raven's motives were. He thought she would confide in at least one of them.

"Multi-verse."

"Excuse me?"

"I could obliterate this quadrant of the multi-verse if I wanted. It's a multi-verse, more than one universe. And yes, I could if I wanted, that would be a way to put an end to some miserable existences."

"But you have no desire to, do you?"

Again, the apathetic demoness didn't answer while looks from her teammates went unnoticed.

"Tell me something Raven, did you tell your little friends about your trips?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at her enemy, her eyes blinking from amethyst to crimson and balling her fists beneath her black cloak again.

"I hardly see how that concerns you" she replied in a dangerous tone.

"Just curious about how my former charge did while away."

"…"

"Titans, are you interested in what Raven was doing all these years?"

"How would you know?" Beast Boy barked in defense.

"Of course, this is just a rough hypothesis, but I think that it's in your best interest to know what she may have done."

"Leave. Now. "

Clear amethyst was replaced with a dark crimson; Rage was obviously in control at the moment and wouldn't allow Slade to expose her intentions. It was getting somewhat obvious that even the Titan's hated enemy wanted to leave immediately. Slade sighed wishing to make their talk longer. About-facing, the villain made his way out-the way he came, with every pair of eyes at his back. Slade stopped in mid-step to say one last thing.

"Tell me this, Raven: do you still consider the Titans, your friends?"

"…" Raven didn't answer and instead remained silent, her eyes flaring back to amethyst.

"Your silence speaks for itself."

With that, Slade took his final steps to the dark hallway, until Raven decided to speak again.

"You'd better not send any Sentinels, or anything. If I see you pull anything smart, I can easily rearrange for you to meet up with dear old father."

The old villain stopped in his tracks, a chill traveling up his spine. Old memories of the red-skinned behemoth stripping away his powers and betrayal made Slade's blood boil until he felt Raven's gaze at his back. Finally the old enemy stepped toward the darkness, never to return again.

"…"

Raven's gaze turned to the floor, unwilling to look at her friends. She felt the eyes of the Titans staring at her but she didn't care. The hush continued until it was broken by the confused words of Terra.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"We could tell you, but we don't think you'd get it."

"Why? Is it because I'm blonde or something?" Terra snapped.

"It's just that we're trying to figure it out ourselves. Plus…" Beast Boy stopped as he looked in Raven's direction. "Its kind of Raven's business and it could piss her off. I mean it involves-"

"X-Nay on Tri-Nay!" Cyborg elbowed the green Titan.

"Ow!"

"That's ridiculous!" Terra upended and walked up to the half-demon. "Hey! I want some info and I better get it!"

Raven and Terra glared at each other, amethyst piercing into cobalt, purple versus blue.

"…"

"Answer me."

Again, the violet-haired woman didn't answer and instead whipped around to head for her room. She hadn't even turned back to the group, ignoring the concerned looks from her comrades. After her departure, an uncomfortable silence ensued.

"What is with her?" Terra rebuked.

"Friend Raven is, how do you say, convoluted?"

"I think you mean complicated, Star."

"Oh yes, I see. Thank you, Friend Cyborg."

"Should we go talk to her?"

"No, I think we should leaver her alone for now. We can talk to her about this later."

All the Titans nodded in agreement and allowed their apathetic teammate a reprieve. Beast Boy stole a glimpse at the direction that Raven headed to, sadness working into his expression.

Raven stormed towards her room, Rage snarling in the deep confines of her mind. She kept shouting '_Why didn't you let me kill him? He could have exposed us! It would've been better if he died!'_

'_I know Rage! But we would be no better than him if we killed him. We are not a mindless killing machine, but a single existence created for the sole purpose of-'_

'_Blah, blah blah! I still think that we should have killed that one-eyed bastard!'_

Feeling her emotions getting rallied up in her mind, Raven took a deep breath and missed the entrance to her room. She headed for the roof instead, hoping the calming view would relax her.

Raven walked up the steps, her hand stretched for the door knob but she stopped. Amethyst eyes squinted; she couldn't believe what happened. It had been true: Raven was now clairvoyant, but she was not fond of this new gift. She had known that Slade was going to be coming to the tower and had not told the other Titans. However, it would have been pointless to tell them anyway because Slade would get in the Tower, regardless.

She sighed and opened the door, feeling the wind brush against her plum hair. The first gust of ocean air hit the magician's senses, but it did little to calm her. Waves lapping at the rocks made Raven feel nostalgic, and the azure ocean reminded her of all the times she meditated on the roof. It made the empath joyful that the sight of the beautiful sea had not changed since her departure five long years ago. The only difference was that she was 5 years older; her appearance may have changed, yet she still felt as powerless as she did then.

Those five years to a normal person were eons to her, eventually becoming an eternity. It had been an eternity since she had seen the Titans as well, but it was her decision to isolate herself from them when she returned. It was her decision to leave the Titans again, and she fully accepted her decision. Raven sighed again; Negativity moaning and whining about everything.

That was another thing that changed about Raven. She had many more emotions then, but now, she hardly had any left. Although she couldn't express them, the demoness knew what they were however, her situation had altered. Instead of being able to freely express them, she chose not to out of habit and fear that her emotions would get the better of her.

Raven sat down, letting the wind brush against her pale face. All she could think of was: Why? Why was she plagued with such unpleasantness? Why did all this happen to her? Why was she even born?

She sighed as the thoughts swam in her head and knowing that the Titans would come asking for her later. But for now, she just wanted to enjoy the alone time for herself, no matter how ephemeral it was.

"Raven?"

The amethyst-eyed empath looked at the door to see Beast Boy with a worried look on his face.

"Do you think we could talk?"

* * *

So what'dya think? Please Read and Review!


	11. Whisper in the Twilight

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating! *sob* I was so busy with my life and family problems but it seems to be getting better now! & finding a job and helping my friends and signing up for college and stuff. -ugg- stress...

Anyway, I know its been forever since I've updated and I had MAJOR writers block for this story. & I even lost the base and drive for this story. But I'm fine now! I hope all of you forgive me and thank you for waiting so long.

I have also published a few more Bleach stories, so go check 'em out! Sorry if my writing sucks, it's been a while yknow...

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 11: Whisper in the Twilight

"Raven? Do you think we could talk?"

The pale enchantress gave a small nod to her comrade. She wondered what he wanted to talk about. Raven made an inward scoff as she prepared for the litany that was to come.

"Did you come here to interrogate me?"

"N-no. I just…" Beast Boy uttered as he put an arm behind his head. His tooth poking out from his lip didn't help, as he was trying to be serious.

"Well? What do you want to talk to me about?"

Beast Boy sighed and looked up at her. Raven gave him a firm stare, he was beginning to drive her patience. Finally, the green man was articulate enough to speak.

"What was Slade doing here?"

"It's obvious isn't it? He came to see if it was true that I returned; although, that may have been a bad idea" Raven smirked to herself.

"Raven, what did he mean you're clairvoyant?"

The apathetic woman made a deep sigh; she really didn't want to speak of this. Especially not to Beast Boy, its not that she had anything against the man, she just didn't think he could understand. His green eyes looking her up and down. Her body language was unreadable and her expression, empty. Raven looked up at him, her emotions getting more rallied up. She opened her mouth to speak, and Beast Boy was anxious for what she had to say.

"It's none of your business."

A scowl appeared on his face, he needed some answers. They all did. Like why were there different Ravens in her room? What was with that scar? Where did she get these new powers? Why couldn't she stay? Why was she being so difficult about this? Weren't they still friends?

Raven's face was as neutral as the water below, calm and undisturbed.

"Aren't we still friends?" he asked. The scowl on his face was quickly lost and a sad one replaced it.

"…"

She looked away from his face. Negativity moaned in the back of her mind, she hated the sad look on his face.

'_Don't you dare look at me like that..._'

Beast Boy saw that Raven seemed a bit more solemn by that question.

'_Stop, please…don't look like that. People have a bad habit of looking like that around me. And in the end, they usually end up-'_

Raven's thoughts went on, so she failed to notice Beast Boy coming closer. For the first time since she arrived here, some emotion seemed to be seeping through. Her body seemed to tense a little, a look of pain and sadness was worming its way onto her pale face. She began to calm down, still not seeing that Beast Boy stood in front of her.

He examined her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her.

"?" Raven's eyes widened slightly and she glanced at him.

"You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not."

"…"

He felt her body relax slightly as he held her. This was the first time that he was able to hold or be in contact like this without her flinging him out the window. A comforting smile crept on his face, when he felt Raven fidget a little. It was quite obvious she wasn't used to being comforted, or hugged. Raven's solemnity began to disappear slowly and she started returning to normal.

"Beast Boy, let go of me" she ordered coolly.

"Ha ha ha…sorry", he smiled as he let go of her. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, shamefully.

Raven looked up at his smiling face and mentally asked herself how he could still smile? Choosing not to ask him, Raven lightly shook her head before walking to the door.

She stopped in her tracks to speak to the jovial Titan.

"Were you sent up here, or did you come of your own free will?"

"You're the psychic one here!"

"I see the future; not the past, idiot."

"Hey, Rae?"

"What?"

"If you can see the future…"

"Yea?"  
"Then you can tell what I'm going to do before I do it, right?"

"Correct."

"What if I change my mind?"

"Then I don't know."

"Aha! Then you're not all-knowing!"  
Raven made an involuntary groan of irritation and shut the door behind her. She walked down the stairs to go to her room. The other Titans would no doubt ask her about Slade, but Raven was really in no mood to speak to them.

'_Then again, since when are we EVER in the mood to talk to them?'_ Raven thought. The empath closed her eyes reflectively. She just needed a moment to compose her thoughts, though the hug from Beast Boy didn't really help. Raven sighed again, reopened her eyes, and made her way to her room again. When she reached her door, she heard a voice behind her.

"Friend Raven?"

She dipped her head in disappointment, and turned to see Starfire floating over to her.

"I'm assuming that you wish to speak with me too."

"I was hoping to, Friend Raven."

"…"

"Perhaps you can enlighten us on some of the recent events?"

"Maybe some other time…" Raven said as she opened the door and retreated inside. She sat on the bed so she could meditate.

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"I am afraid Friend Raven simply will not speak."

"Yea, I tried talking to her. She aint talking" Beast Boy said folding his arms.

Robin put his hand to his chin; he really wanted to know what that was all about. It couldn't have been coincidence that Slade appeared at that moment. The Titan leader thought of some possibilities, but some of them just seemed inconclusive. It was unfortunate that Raven had sent Slade off before he could capture him and interrogate him. He really needed some questions to be answered, and Raven's reluctance was beginning to drive his patience.

"Raven has to talk to us."

"What happened back there couldn't have been coincidence!" Terra began. "First she comes back with all these new powers, and then this thing comes out of thin air and attacks Titan's Tower! And now Slade shows up but she's not talking! What the hell is going on!"

"Good question. I wish I knew the answer…"

All the Titans nodded in agreement as they thought of their apathetic friend. They sighed trying to think of a way to get her to speak. It was impossible; Raven would always keep to herself, and rarely opened up to the others.

If she wasn't going to talk, then they would just have to force her to talk. They didn't want to force it out of her, but she wasn't speaking and she'd only be here for such a short time. She had to tell them; not only was it her duty as a Titan but a friend to all of them. And then maybe Raven wouldn't have to leave; of course, this was just wishful thinking.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want to push her away any further and he would miss her again if she left. It was strange, they had all presumed that she was dead and now that they discovered that she was actually alive, they were ecstatic. Yet, this happiness would be short-lived because Raven didn't want to be a Titan anymore and didn't want to stay in Jump City. He wondered if she just returned to say good-bye.

'_No, that couldn't be it, could it?'_

This thought saddened the green Titan and he was determined to get the truth. He wanted her to stay. They all did and tried to wrap their minds around the situation.

"Perhaps another intervention was needed?"

"I don't think that would work. She'd probably just tune it out."

"Got a point there."

"Why don't we check around the area and see what that thing was?"

"Good idea. I'll go check the cameras and see how Slade got in" Robin said.

With that, the team leader headed for the control room and the other Titans checked the large glass windows for clues.

"Anything?"

"Notta."

"I have found nothing, friends."

"Just what was that thing?"

"Good question. I wish I knew."

"I bet Raven knows" Terra said with a slight scowl.

Everyone gave a small nod. Beast Boy looked into the distance, still trying to comprehend everything that was happening over the last few days.

'_Just a few more days and she'll be leaving…'_ Beast Boy's brow furrowed at that thought and he made a small fist.

+Raven's Room+

Raven hovered a foot above her bed meditating peacefully. The sunlight shone on half of her pale face. For once, her emotions were silent and everything was quiet.

'_It's quiet. Perhaps everyone has stepped out for a moment…'_

She got unfolded her legs, left her room, walked down the hall and into the common room. No one. Just how she wanted it, she really didn't want to run into the other Titans and have them asking her questions. Raven whipped up a cup of tea and returned to her room. Downing her cup and resuming her meditation, the sun setting on her back, all was quiet.

It was then that she heard a voice. Assuming it to be one of her emotions, she asked them all. However, all responded with an answer of "No."

'_Probably just my imagination.'_

'_Mistress, if I may, we don't imagine voices._'

Raven shrugged it off, after a few moments, she heard the same voice. Her head popped up and she scanned the room carefully.

"Who's there?"

No answer came, so she looked around more carefully. A nearly inaudible whisper came from the corner of the room. It was then she saw it.

"W-who..who are you?"

* * *

So what'dya think? Please Read and Review!


	12. Azar and Arella

Hi everyone! I am so sorry I did not update which was actually really stupid of me because I had the idea for the chapters, I knew how I wanted them to go, I knew what I wanted to do, but I i just kept procrastinating. I am such a fail. T.T

I know that it's been like forever and I know you guys wanted to know what was going on so yeah! Here it is! Moderate length, I'd say. Sorry I didn't update, I've been a bit busy too. I plan on starting college soon! Plus I had some problems all throughout this year. I know my writing skills have diminished since the first chapter, but I thought I'd treat you guys with a new chapter for the start of the new year!

On that note, I did some research and I know that most of the Azars that governed and watched Azarath were mostly female but I wanted to do something a little different. You guys can judge for yourselves how I presented the characters.  
I also hope all of you guys picked up the FUTURAMA REFERENCE IN THE LAST CHAPTER. Or THE PREDATOR REFERENCE IN BLACK BIRD'S CAPTURE.  
If you didn't, SHAME ON YOU!

Lemme know, please and thank you.

A few more things: I **plan** on making a picture of what Raven and the girls look like in this story. Most of my gallery is Bleach stuff so...derp!  
You can see on my DeviantArt Page: (**Arroiuqlu-Cifer-05**)

If there are any Bleach fanatics out there like me, omg omg omg! Spoiler alert: Our favorite kitty is back! hell yes! *flails* Griiiiiiiiimmjoow! And concerning my other story: Hunted, you can find the original on my DeviantArt page. That versions better~

* * *

"W-who…who are you?!"

Raven's amethyst eyes glowered at the corner of a room until she saw a white ghostly form. It was a slender figure wearing a hood.

The figure began to drift away from her.

"Wait!"

Seeing as how the figure wasn't going to listen, Raven figured it best to follow the strange being. Getting up from her lotus position, she opened the door hastily and chased after it.

Every now and then it would disappear.

Her eyes scanned for it and spotted the cloaked lightly dancing around at the end of the hall.

"Get back here" Raven said irritably.

As she approached it, it seemed to drift away more. It seemed to be leading her somewhere.

'_Where is it taking me?'_

The white-cloaked ghost led her further away from her room towards the roof. Raven looked around to see if her friends were around, quickly dismissing that they weren't.

'_I was just here…'_

It phased through the door, Raven pursued after it.

Raven's head jerked slightly as she looked away. Being confined to her room and the dim halls of the tower hadn't allowed her eyes to adjust to the light outside.

The sun was slowly sinking into the horizon, with the ocean turning into various shades of blue, indigo, and cerulean; while the sky seemed to become scarlet, orange, purple, and lavender. A gentle breeze rustled her hair, brushing against her face.

She slowly opened her eyes to see the figure floating a few feet. Raven wasn't one to trust apparitions, so she quickly took the defensive.

"Who are you?"

The figure slowly floated to the ground, lifting its head as it did so. It turned its gaze toward her; their eyes were the same color as hers, amethyst. A smile crept onto its face.

"?!"

"My my, it really has been a while, has it not dear Raven?"

"Who-?!"

It slowly pulled off its hood; Raven's eyes widened slightly, her jaw agape.

A red gem embedded onto his forehead, purple hair, and amethyst eyes. His long white cloak fell to his feet and his hood covered just about his entire neck.

"It's you…!"

He gave her a soft smile. She approached him slowly, shocked and happy.

"It's…it really has been a while" Raven smiled as looked at him, happy tears forming in her eyes.

"You've really grown. You look so much like your mother."

Beast Boy knocked several times on Raven's door only for it to go unanswered.

"Raven?"

Her door creaked open, revealing an empty room. Raven's scent wafted out of the room and filled his nose.

"Rae?"

He looked around for a bit before heading out of the room.

"She not in there?"

"Terra."

"Is she in there?"

"Nope, I just checked. Why?"

"Typical. I wanted to ask her a few questions."

"Yeah, me too. But I don't think she'd talk."

"No surprise there. You wanna go check the roof if she's there?"

Beast Boy sighed. If everybody went looking for him and wouldn't leave him be for a while, then he would be a little irritated too. But she was hiding things from them and they needed to know.

"Why not? Let's go."

Raven wiped the tears from her eyes and looked into his face. He was just like how she remembered him; strong-willed, kind, independent, trustful and honest but…

Time had long ceased for him; he could no longer feel the wind on his face, or the warmth of another's flesh, or give smiles to those around him without it being reciprocal.

The amethyst-eyed empath fought the urge to reach out, to hug him.

"It's been so long…"

"It truly has been, my dear…"

"You sure she's up here?"

"Not really."

"Then why did we come here if you weren't sure she was?"

"Where else would she be besides the roof?"

"Avoiding us."

As the two Titans exchanged comments, Beast Boy's ears picked up on a few voices.

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, sounds like Rae's talking to someone."

They leaned against the door, staying perfectly silent.

"I can't hear anything, can you?"

"Not really."

Terra popped her head up to the window, her eyes peeking over to the other side. There she spotted her fellow Titan and…some sort of floating figure.

"What the hell?" Terra whispered.

"What?"

Terra looked down to her comrade, Beast Boy, her expression a mixture of confusion and shock. She shook her head, unable to confirm exactly what she was seeing.

"Rae's…talking to some sorta ghost or something, I dunno!"

"Lemme see!"

She scooted over to allow him to see. Beast Boy leaned up and spotted the two, unfortunately they couldn't listen to what they were saying very clearly.

He glanced back at her, very confused.

"Somehow, Rae talking to ghosts became a typical moment in our lives."

"Hear, hear."

"Shh, I can't hear."

Both Titans silenced themselves.

"Anyway, as touching as this moment is, I'd like to ask you something. What're you doing here? I mean, you shouldn't be in this world."

"I know. But we came to warn you."

"We?"

"Yes."

Raven looked around for where the disembodied voice was coming from. She had experiences fighting negative apparitions. So she suddenly put her guard up, scanning the area.

"You need not be so defensive."

Her eyes flew behind him, orbs of white light flashed and danced.

"That voice…"

Terra popped her head up slowly to watch. Both Titans were completely confused and in awe. Normally, they shouldn't be so surprised to see odd things like this being heroes, but it had been a great while since they had seen something as odd as this.

"Is this normal? I thought we'd seen it all."

"Me too."

As the lights began to fade, the voice of the owner began to grow apparent. Raven's eyes grew wide at the sight when the lights faded.

A soft smile grew on the empath's face.

Like her, she too had violet hair and eyes, a white hooded cloak and a red gem embedded on her forehead.

"Arella…"

A pale hand stretched out from under Raven's cloak and reached for her mother's hand. Arella did the same.

Raven's heart sank when her hand grabbed nothing but air and slipped through her hand. No warmth, no flesh.

"Empty…"

"Do not despair, my child."

"Mother…"

"Your mother is correct, My Dear."

"How can I pretend everything is okay? Everyone is dead because I was allowed to live, even you two."

"They gave their lives to protect you."

"And I ran away! Now I can't even bury your bodies!"

Arella shook her head grimly.

"I didn't even tell you two 'good-bye'."

"We knew it was what you had to do. It was not your fault."

"It is."

"Even after the worst has happened and after all this time, you still blame yourself for what happened to your people?"

"How can I not?"

"Everything in this realm is fine for the time being."

"For the time being?"

Raven's mood suddenly shifted from guilt to alert.

"You say that like it could become unstable in the future."

"Raven, you saw the instability of this world. You feel the remnants of Trigon's power still lingering here."

"Of course. I can feel it everywhere."

Raven addressed the man.

"Why didn't you tell me tell me any of this before?"

"You were all ready quite wise as a child, I thought you would have figured it out."

"Yeah and look what happened. I'm talking to Emoticlones and dead people."

He gave her a half-hearted smile and she returned him one as well.

"Be wary, Raven. Trigon is not the only one seeking power now."

"I know."

"_He_ will try to return. _He's_ coming."

"I'll die before I let _him_ get anywhere near this place."

He gave her another smile.

"That's the Raven I know."

She gave him a slightly condescending smirk and made an inward sigh.

"And I missed you too."

The purple-haired man made a wave of dismissal.

"Don't get all soft on me. It doesn't suit your nature at all."

"Even ice melts right?"

"And stop wallowing in self-pity and loathing. You're stronger than that."

Her smirk quickly turned into a scowl.

"You know, I would've gladly traded places for you two."

"Yes, I know. You should know we're dead and you're among the living. So be with them."

"Be with your friends. Isn't that why you came here?"

Raven stayed silent, reluctant to answer.

"You can try denying that but you're not fooling me."

"Will you please be quiet!"

Arella looked back and forth as the two bickered and sighed lightly.

"I promise I won't tell them" he chimed.

"You don't even know them!"

"I know enough about them through you."

"Why you-!"

"Now Raven, don't you think that's enough bickering with him. You should apologize."

"Mother!" she cried.

"She's right. Besides, I'm dead."

Raven groaned as she placed a hand on her head. But in all honesty, she was actually enjoying herself.

"You never play fair."

"It's why I always win."

A small chuckle escaped from the demoness's lips.

Beast Boy and Terra had leaned so much against the door that it began to give way to all the pressure and weight.

"Wh-whoa!"

"Oop!"

Both Titans plopped on the floor looking up at the purple-haired trio.

"Uh…hi?"

Beast Boy let out a nervous laugh as Raven looked down at him and Terra.

"See? I told you," said the man.

Again, the empath scowled. She turned her head to him, mouthing something.

He made a cheeky grin.

Beast Boy and Terra began got to their feet feeling slightly ashamed. This was a personal and very private moment for her.

"These must be your friends. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Arella. I am Raven's mother" she said kindly.

"Beast Boy."

"I'm Terra."

"And I am Azar" said the man.

"So…" Beast Boy began. "You guys are ghosts?"

They looked at each other for a moment, then back at him. Both of them smiled lightly before speaking.

"Yes."

"You have interesting friends, Raven."

"Thank you."

"You should spend time with them."

"Yes, yes. But even I can only handle so much of Beast Boy at once" Raven said as she put up her hands. Her voice held an odd ring of joy and shame. It sounded like a child that had been told something many times. It seemed to make her sound younger and distract her mind.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

The group went silent for a brief moment.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That's cold, dudes."

They gave a small laugh at the green changeling. It wasn't a mean one, rather to laugh with him, not at him.

"It is time we left."

"Yeah, we've got things to do."

"What things? You're a ghost. Do you have to haunt some psychic or something?"

Azar scowled lightly before smirking. "Fortunately for you, you're one of the only mediums around that can actually talk to us. Be glad you're not some run-of-the-mill psychic."

"Yes, fortunately for me."

He chuckled lightly before walking towards Arella and standing behind her.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, smile every now and then."

Raven's amethyst eyes flitted away as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks and ears in embarrassment.

The wind swirled around the two Azarathians. Bright, yellow lights danced around them as light encased them. The lights pulsed while their bodies became transparent and finally invisible. Like the Azarathians, the lights faded into nothingness.

The trio stood there for a moment, honoring the dead before Terra finally spoke. "Let's head inside."

"Yeah."

Raven nodded and started following the two Titans. Just as she was about to leave the roof, she noticed something beneath her feet. Making sure that it didn't fly away or get stepped on, she crouched down to pick it up. She held it her fingers, examining it.

A small smile formed on her lips.

It was a single feather: pure white from tip to down, soft to the touch, completely unblemished.

'_Thank you, Azar…Mother…I guess I can smile every now and then…'_

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

Read and Review~ Please no flames


	13. Author's Note

Hi, this isn't so much as an update, but more of a question for you guys?

**Do you guys want any art work done?**  
I'm actually considering drawing a few pictures for this fanfiction. Since this fan-fic seems so visual and you guys probably want to know what everyone looks like.

Hope to hear from you guys!

I've also done a doujinshi (A fan-made comic) and I'm gonna make another one! I even take requests!

And concerning my other story: Hunted, you can find the original on my DeviantArt page. That versions better~

Also, I might take a bit of a break from this story again. I have writer's block and haven't gotten a single idea for this thing.


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!

**Guys, SOPA is back!**

**& they wanna ban the cool things we do, i.e: **  
**Streaming content.**

**What this means is that they are going to charge US as fellons for streaming copyrighted **

**content whether it come in the form of FAN FICTION, FAN ART, AMVS, Etc...**

**Stop them by signing this Petiton!**  
**I know it probably doesn't mean a lot but each **

**signing counts! Please go to the website and **

**STOP SOPA!**  
**It doesn't take long and let's put an end to these guys!**


End file.
